


Let's Live Again

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Alec, Actor Magnus, Alec Wayland - reborn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a movie 'Om Shanti Om', M/M, Magnus Woodland - reborn, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn - Freeform, Reunions, Role Reversal, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Magnus is a huge fan of Alec who us a famous actor. What will it take for them to realise they are soulmates and belong to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComatoseSkyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! Back with another AU on Malec. I hope you guys like the first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus laid on the cold floor with eyes partially open and blood dripping down from his forehead. The whole place was surrounded by smoke and fire. Right in middle of the room two men were busy engaged in hand to hand combat. With hazy eyes he saw Alec throw punches after punches to Damien. He tried hard not to smile at the scene and remained motionless on the ground. Oh he was in awe when he heard the man of his dreams speak in high volumes

"You thought you could get away from me after what you did to my Ethan" Alec picked up a gun that was lying on his side and aimed it at Damien "I'm going to kill you!"

"You don't have what it takes to pull the trigger" Damien spat the blood and laughed at Alec

"Then you don't know me at all" Alec said coldly and pulled the trigger. Damien let out a scream before going limp on the floor

 

"Aaaaand cut!" yelled the director "Awseome job guys! That was perfect shot" he waved his hand and called "Make up!" A make up artist ran and started applying foundation on Alec. Damien got up from the floor and a spot boy came forward give him chair to sit

 

Magnus and other extra actors got up from the floor. They were told to wait in a corner until their next scene. Magnus stumbled as he was pushed with others, eyes never leaving Alec's beautiful face. The thing was Magnus, twenty five year old played as a extra in movies. He is always been since the start of his carrier and frankly speaking he doesn't mind at all as long as he gets to work with Alexander Gideon who was a famous actor. At twenty three years of age, Alec had achieved five times best actor award and twice for best supporting character. 

Magnus was a huge fan of Alec and he secretly loved the young man. That was the only reason he joined and agreed to act in movies. Though Magnus never got a chance to speak to Alec since the actor was super busy with his work and always surrounded by directors and co-stars. Still he never complained because he got to see Alec's face everyday which never failed to bring a smile in his face

"Wipe your mouth Magnus. Your drooling" Ragnor scoffed at his best friend. Magnus sighed "Can you blame me. Just look at him Ragnor. He's so cute" 

"Here we go again with Magnus and his Alec saga" Ragnor rolled his eyes and earned a elbow from Magnus on his stomach

 

 

Alec was in the van reading his script when the assistant director called him for his shot. The actor sighed and rubbed his temple "Has Sebastian arrived yet?" 

"No sir" 

"Then I'm not shooting until he's here" 

"But sir...the director is ready for the next scene" 

Alec threw the script at the man "I said I'm not shooting unless Sebastian is here. Get out!" The man nodded and closed the door. Alec paced around the small van cursing the man he loved. Yes Alec loved Sebastian who was the producer of his film. They had been together for a year now but the problem was that Sebastian didn't want the world to know he dated Alec. The producer thought people admired Alec because he was single. If they knew about their relationship then it would effect his career and the amount of money they were making. 

At first it was fine with Alec. He didn't mind hiding his relationship with Sebastian. The man said he loved him and was doing what was best for him. But now Alec was tired of keeping it as a secret. He hated sneaking out and covering himself in his hoodie whenever they would go out for lunch or dinner. Even when they openly walked in a restaurant, Alec was not allowed to show any romantic affections towards Sebastian. He hated living this life so today he decided to talk Sebastian about it. 

The door opened again and Alec was ready to yell at assistant director again "I said get out!" 

"Whoa...calm down babe" Sebastian stepped in and locked the door "It's me. What's going on?" 

Alec glared at the man "You really don't know what's going on Seb?" Sebastian smiled and walked towards Alec. He took his face in both hands and gave a kiss. Alec melted into the kiss but then he pulled back "Why can't we do this outside the van"

"You know the reason Alec" 

"I don't care! I don't want more fame or money.. I want you...us to be together"

"But we are together" 

"Yeah right. Me and my secret boyfriend having fun times in secret van" Alec said sarcastically. Sebastian's eyes darkened for a second "Guess what" he tried to change the subject "I've got a multi million project for you Alec. After you do this film you'll become mega star of this industry. Think about the money we'll earn" 

Alec's eyes shone with tears. Was money everything to Sebastian. Why couldn't he see the pain in his heart "I don't want to hide our relationship" 

Sebastian cursed inwardly and forced a smile "Let's do this. Let's tell the world we belong to each other" Alec's eyes widened with happiness "You mean it?" 

"Ofcourse but...after we sign this project" 

"But..."

Sebastian took Alec's hand in his "When we shoot the first scene of this movie, I promise to declare our relationship infront of everyone" 

Alec smiled broadly "You promise?" 

"I promise" Sebastian smiled and hugged Alec. What the young actor didn't see was Sebastian's eyes filled was with rage as he looked at his crossed finger when he made a fake promise. He pulled back plastering a smile "Now c'mon get ready to shoot" 

"I love you"

"I love you too" 

 

 

In the next scene Alec was suppose to do an emotional reunion with his lover in the film. He was ready with his co-star as the make-up man was doing his last touches. Magnus smiled fondly looking at Alec. He so badly wished it was him instead of that co-star. The director hushed everyone as the scene was ready to shoot "Action!" 

Magnus saw how beautifully Alec delivered his dialogues. Everything was going fine until he faintly heard a crackling sound. He didn't bother to look at first but again the sound reached his ears. Magnus narrowed his brows and searched for the source of the sound. He heard it again and titled his head upwards

Magnus's eyes went wide when he saw a huge chandelier that was hanging above Alec was threatening to break. Since everyone was busy watching the scene unfold, no one saw it loosing the hold on the ceiling

Magnus didn't have time to yell for a warning and dashed towards the young actor "Alec!" he pushed Alec with his both hands and then felt unimaginable pain and weight on his back as the chandelier came crashing down on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus let out painful scream when the heavy chandelier came crashing down on his back. Every inch of his back felt like it was being stabbed with knives. The pain intensified with every second and Magnus whimpered. Tears leaked from his eyes and his vision blurred. He could hear loud frantic yells around the set. People were running around like crazy. He then heard someone... no he then heard Ragnor shout out for a ambulance. Good. He could use some help right now. 

Magnus gasped when tried to move but couldn't as he was badly pinned. Still he wanted to make sure Alec was alright. With blurry eyes he saw Alec was being surrounded by lots of people who were pushing him out of the place. Magnus hoped he wasn't hallucinating because he definitely saw Alec's extended hand towards him as if he was trying to get to him. A small grin formed on his face, atleast he got Alec's attention even if it could cost him his life. Magnus heard his Ragnor's voice asking him to stay awake but he didn't know when his eyes closed without his permission

 

 

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked when they reached near the van and Alec nodded "What the hell just happened?" 

"I don't know but I want you to get in the van while I see what went wrong"

"But..."

"Alec get inside" Sebastian ushered Alec in the van and locked the door from outside. He then heard Sebastian's voice from outside yelling that no one should enter the van without his permission. Alec started pacing around. He was still shaken up from the accident. He heard sirens which meant ambulance was here. Who was that guy? How did he know there was a threat on his life? After fifteen minutes Alec pulled out his cell and called Sebastian "Sebastian..." 

"I'm sorry Alec I can't talk to you right now" 

"Tell me what's going on? Is he alright?"

"Who?"

"The guy who saved my life! Sebastian please let me out"

"It's not safe"

"I don't care. I've to see him"

"Why are you acting like a stubborn child Alec. Let me make sure everything is clear out here then I'll..." 

Alec clenched his jaw "Sebastian let me out this second or I'll start banging on the door. If you don't want to create a scene then open the damn door right now!" 

There was a pause for few seconds before Alec heard a click to his van. He ran pass Sebastian ignoring his calls and walked towards his director "Mr Dawson what happened to the guy who saved me?"

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry about the accident. I really don't know what happened"

"I'm fine! Please tell me he's still alive" 

"Yes Alec. Relax okay. They have taken him to a hospital. Don't worry about him" 

"Which hospital?" 

"St. Xaviers" 

"Thank you" Alec rushed into his car and quickly drove to the hospital, praying for the man's well being. The actor was immediately surrounded by his fans the moment he stepped out of the car, all asking for a autograph "Please not now" Alec somehow managed to get inside and ran towards the counter "Excuse me" 

"Oh my God! It's you! Alec Lightwood.I can't believe this. I'm a huge fan of yours" the lady on the counter squeaked with happiness. Alec pressed his lips "Thank you. Can you please help me" 

"Yes! What can I do for you" 

"A man was brought in here...ah...not half an hour before. He was seriously injured. I want to know how is he doing" 

"Can you give me his name?"

Alec shook his head "I don't know..he was there with me on the sets and this accident happened. I need to know..." 

"Sir?" 

Alec heard a new voice and turned around. A man walked towards him "Are you here for Magnus?"

"Magnus?" 

The man nodded "I'm Ragnor. I work as an extra in your movies" 

"Oh" 

"Magnus also works as an extra. He was the one who pushed you when the chandelier was going to fall on you" said Ragnor

"Is he alright?"

"He's in the operation theatre. Doctors said it would take time" 

"I'll wait" 

 

SIX HOURS LATER

Alec switched off his cell and sat down on a chair. Currently the actor was in Magnus's room who had yet to wake up. The doctors informed Alec that Magnus had suffered several cuts to his back and a crack in his spine. It would atleast take a month before Magnus would be able to stand on his feet. 

Sebastian came to the hospital and tried convincing Alec to go back home but the actor refused and told him he would not leave until Magnus woke up and he thanked him. The media had gone wild after hearing about Alec's accident. Rumours started spreading like fire. Some said it was well prepared stunt by Alec to gain more fame while others claimed the actor was targeted by mafia. 

Alec got fed up with all the calls he received from Sebastian and other reporters so he switched off his cell. The actor had requested the doctors to let him sit in Magnus's room so he would catch less attention. He also asked Ragnor to leave saying he would call him as soon as Magnus woke up. 

Alec watched Magnus as the man laid on his stomach. His whole back was covered with bandages and wires attached to his arms. Alec's eyes fell on Magnus's face and suddenly he was amused. Even when the man was unconscious, he seemed to be smiling in his sleep

Alec leaned forward and noticed Magnus's distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw. Few strands of hair covered his one eye and Alec felt an urge to move them back. Ragnor did mention that Magnus was a die hard fan of him but right now he could gaze at the man for hours.

Suddenly Magnus let out a soft sound of discomfort and Alec jumped from his chair "Hey..take it easy. You're hurt" 

Magnus moaned again and scrunched his face "Wha...hapenn?" he tried to get up but Alec quickly placed his hand on his arm "Magnus don't move" 

Magnus cracked his eyes open and saw a blurry figure. He blinked couple of times and next second his eyes widened when he saw Alec standing so close to him "Alexander....is that you?"

Alec stared at the man on the bed. No one ever called him by his full name. Not even his parents or Sebastian who usually made fun of his full name. He like the way it sounded from Magnus's mouth "Ah...yeah it's me. Wait I'll go call doctor and inform them you're awake"

"NO! Stay with me please...I can't believe it's actually you" Magnus again tried to get up but hissed loudly

"You're in pain. Let me call the doctor" 

Magnus shook his head wincing "Screw the pain... Alexander can I have... your autograph?" 

"What!?" 

"Auto...autograph" suddenly Magnus remembered why on the earth was in the hospital with a stabbing pain on his back "Oh my God! Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Magnus"

Magnus sighed in relief 

"Thank you so much for saving my life" said Alec

"I couldn't let...you get hurt" 

Alec stared at Magnus. Before he could say anything, the door opened and in came Sebastian "Oh thank god you're finally awake. Alec can go home now"

Magnus frowned matching the one that was on Alec's face. Sebastian came forward "Don't worry okay" he said looking at Magnus "Since you got hurt on our set we're paying for your treatment" 

Magnus nodded

"Alec why did you switch off your cell"

"Umm...sorry...I was..." 

"Anyways let's get you home. You have shooting tomorrow morning" Sebastian waved at the door "Let's go"

Alec nodded and looked at Magnus "I'm sending your doctor. Again thanks for saving my life. I'll see you tomorrow" he then waved a bye and followed Sebastian

Magnus sighed and laid back down. He thought it was so sweet of Alec to stay with him until he woke up. The guy was good at heart. He was....Magnus's eyes went wide when he remembered Alec's last words "Did Alec say he was going to see him tomorrow?" A broad smile crept on his face. Feeling over excited about his next meeting Magnus tried to get up "Aaaww Aaaww Aaaww....okay no more moving for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Sorry for late update on this fic. Kinda lost inspiration. I hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Magnus stop it!" Alec clutched his stomach where it was hurting so much because he couldn't stop laughing. The actor currently was sitting on the chair next to Magnus's bed who was ranting one joke after another "Oh my God. I haven't laughed this much in years"

Magnus smiled broadly when he saw Alec freely laughing. The laugh was in his eyes, in the way his face changed into that vision of relaxed joy and unrestrained mirth. It had been fifteen days since his accident and Alec visited him almost everyday. The actor couldn't make it when he had late night shootings and was too tired to come in mornings

Magnus was recovering quite very well and he gave the credit to Alec. One look at Alec's handsome face and Magnus gained new strength to get up on his feet. He could now sit upright without any one helping him.

Magnus grinned "I've one more" 

Alec wiped his tears with his thumb still giggling "I think that's enough for today. C'mon let me help you lay down"

Magnus nodded even though he could lay back on his own. How could he miss an opportunity to be with Alec this close "Thank you Alexander" 

Alec smiled and helped Magnus lay on his stomach. He adjusted his covers and switched off the lights "Goodnight Magnus" 

"Goodnight Alexander" 

 

 

 

"You went to see him again, didn't you?" Sebastian looked annoyingly at Alec who sighed in response "Magnus saved my life Sebastian. It's the least thing I can do. He still needs help"

"There are doctors for that who are getting paid!" Sebastian raised his voice 

Alec flinched at the high tone "I know that okay. What's bothering you so much. I thought you would be happy to see me" 

Sebastian took a deep breath and walked towards Alec. He wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and placed a kiss on his lips "Ofcourse I'm happy to see you my love"

"Yeah all the yelling just confirmed how happy you are" 

Sebastian forced a smile "It's just....lately you have been spending more time with that guy. Suddenly he's more important to you than me"

"Sebastian you know it's not true. I'm doing this only because he got hurt saving my life. I owe him Seb and you know I only love you" Alec tried to make the director understand. He enjoyed Magnus's company but he meant nothing more than a friend to him. 

"Fine" Sebastian nodded sullenly "The day he's out of the hospital...you're all mine"

"I'm all yours now"

Sebastian grinned "I know" he leaned in to kiss Alec who moved his head away "When are we going to announce our relationship?"

"Soon" 

"When?"

"Alec you know I'm busy with our new project. I can't be distracted right now"

Alec took a step back "You are never going to reveal ourselves are you?"

Sebastian clenched his jaw "I'll sweetheart. I just need some time. I'm busy..."

"I know what you're busy with!" Alec narrowed his eyes "Here's a deal. If you don't tell the world about us... there will be no new project"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it Sebastian. I can't live like this. If you...."

"February 14th on valentines day"

"What?"

"The same day we'll have inauguration of your next big movie"

Alec's eyes widened "You're serious?"

"Yes! I wanted it to be a surprise but I can't see you this upset" 

Alec had a huge smile "Wow! That's like fifteen days from now. You really mean it?" Sebastian nodded "Have I ever lied to you?"

Alec hugged Sebastian "I'm sorry. I love you" he was feeling so happy. No more secrets, no more hiding, no more excuses to his meetings with Sebastian. Everything will now be out in open. Sebastian started pulling Alec towards their bedroom "Care for early celebration?"

"Always"

 

ONE WEEK LATER

"You're going to do what?" Ragnor asked Magnus with shocked expression. Magnus chuckled lightly "I'm going to confess my love to Alexander" 

"Are you crazy? You cannot do that" 

"Why not?" Magnus glared at his best friend "It's 14th February, Valentine Day. The same day I'm going to be discharged and Alexander is going to sign a new big budget movie"

"Who told you that?"

"Duh Ragnor. He told me. Alexander said this movie was going to change his life forever. He was also talking about some kind of surprise at the inauguration party. Wonder what's the big surprise" 

"Please don't tell me you think he's going to propose to you" 

"You think that too?" Magnus perked up and Ragnor rolled his eyes "Fly down back to earth lover boy. Don't get your hopes too high" 

"Whatever" mumbled Magnus "But I'm telling him on Valentine's day... I love you Alexander. You're the one and only in this world. You're made for me and I'm made for you. No one can ever separate us. We're true soulmates"

"Who?" came a new voice and Magnus froze. He saw Alec was standing at the door with amused smile on his face "Who Magnus? Who's your soulmate?"

Magnus blushed deeply "Come in Alexander"

"You didn't answer me"

"I'll...but not now" 

"C'mon Magnus. I thought we were friends"

"It's a surprise"

"Surprise?"

Magnus nodded "I'll tell you on 14th" 

Alec laughed lightly "Guess it's gonna be a day full of surprises" Magnus laughed along with the actor

Ragnor's eyes went back and forth between the two and shook his head. Why do I have a feeling something is not right and something terrible is going to happen. 

A DAY BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY

"So are you excited about tomorrow? You're finally getting discharged" asked Alec reading the script of his new movie. Magnus's eyes held excitement when he answered "Oh I'm dying to get out of here" 

"I bet you do" 

"Tomorrow is big day" said Magnus thinking about his confession

Alec nodded thinking how Sebastian was going to reveal their secret "Hey if you can make it, can you come at inauguration tomorrow? I'm signing a new movie and later you'll hear some breaking news"

"Ofcourse I'll be there Alexander. What breaking news are you talking about?"

"You'll see"

"C'mon tell me" Magnus pouted 

Alec laughed "No mister. You have your own surprise and I've mine. Come and see for yourself"

"You're mean"

Alec rolled his eyes "By the way I've some good news for you"

"Good news?" 

"I talked with Sebastian and he agreed to give you a chance as a supporting actor in the movie" 

Magnus's mouth hung open "What!? Are you serious? I'll get to act with you?" Alec nodded "Yeah but you know how Sebastian is very particular about his movies. He wants you to give an audition. If he approves then the role is yours"

"Thank you Alexander. Thank you so much"

"Welcome"

"I can't wait for tomorrow" Magnus smiled

"Me too" Alec smiled

 

VALENTINE DAY

Magnus stepped in the grand hall and gasped in awe. The ceiling was atleast twenty feet high. Designs of hearts and flowers were carved into the moulding made it look absolutely stunning. The scent of high quality of alcohol reached his nostrils and Magnus sucked in breath. He could see the hall was occupied with cast members and press reporters, all eagerly waiting with their pen, writing pads and cameras 

Magnus's eyes fell on the stage and found himself smiling. There were atleast ten chairs placed on the stage with Alec sitting in the middle. Beside him sat Sebastian and other producers. Magnus thought Alec looked adorable in his black suit and blue tie. He could see the actor was nervous as his feet couldn't stop bouncing. Magnus's hand went to his pocket and made sure his red rose was safe. Nothing will stop him from confessing how he feels about Alec. 

 

 

 

"Welcome everybody" started Sebastian as he took his position at center of the stage. Behind him Alec's heart was hammering in his chest. After the announcement of his new movie, Sebastian was going to reveal about their relationship. He was nervous like hell but at the same time he felt happy like he had won the world

Sebastian bowed to his audience "Thank you so much for joining us today. As you all know today is Valentine Day and I feel so proud to announce that I'll be starting a new journey with your very own heartthrob actor Alec Lightwood

Claps and cheers echoed in the hall

"This movie will create history. It will break all the records of previous movies. With Alec's talents I guarantee you all that, this movie will be a mega blockbuster. For a teaser, I can say this movie will be a romantic thriller with tons of twists and turns"

More Claps

"Now..."

Alec was already half way up with a huge smile on his face. This was it. Sebastian was going to reveal about them

"Tonight's dinner and champagne is on me. Please enjoy yourselves and once again thank you so much for coming"

And just like that Alec's heart was crushed into million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec sucked in a shaky breath trying hard not to shed tears. Sebastian lied to him. He didn't reveal their relationship. His heart ached in an impossible and indescribable way. The actor bitterly laughed at himself. He was a fool when he thought Sebastian cared about him. The director just wanted him to sign his new movie so he could make more money. Alec clenched his fists tightly, gulping down the heavy lump. He forced a smile, excused himself and got off the stage

Sebastian's eyes followed Alec's retreating back and his lips curved into a grin. What was Alec thinking? Was he actually going to destroy his well earned reputation. Alec had huge fan following because he was single. The moment his fans knew Alec was in a relationship, they would be less interested in him. No! Sebastian would do anything to keep making money even if he had to crush Alec's heart over and over again.

Magnus was confused when suddenly there was a change in Alec's expression. Few seconds back Alec was smiling and laughing and now it looked like someone had taken the whole world away from him. Magnus took a step forward but stopped himself when he saw Alec getting off the stage. He was deeply worried about the young actor and wanted to know the reason behind his sadness

Alec avoided all the crowd, all the questions and hurriedly went inside a backstage room. He locked the door and gave a hard kick at the side table. Alec grunted in pain breathed heavily, this time letting his tears flow freely "Such a fool! You're nothing but a fool!" he cursed himself again and again

Magnus searched for Alec from one person to another, from one crowd to another but he couldn't find him anywhere. He was afraid Alec had left his party. But why, thought Magnus. Everything was going so perfectly well for him then why leave so abruptly. His eyes fell on Sebastian who was enjoying the evening with a glass of champagne in hand

"Hey Magnus. Did you try the starters? It's simply delicious" 

Magnus turned around and saw his friend "Ragnor have you seen Alexander?" 

"Yeah I just saw him go at backstage. Why?" 

Magnus sighed in relief "Thank God he's still here. I thought he left" 

"Why would he leave so early from his own party?"

"I don't know. Alexander looked really upset" 

"Upset? Why?"

"For that I've to meet him to ask him"

Ragnor rolled his eyes "So there's no stopping you?" Magnus nodded "I'm not leaving this place until I talk to Alexander"

"Well. Good luck then my friend"

"Thank you. I'll wait till everyone has left and then talk to Alexander" said Magnus rubbing his hands excitedly.

"And till then I'll go enjoy this awesome evening" Ragnor left leaving Magnus with his happy thoughts 

 

 

 

The clock struck one in morning when the party was finally over. Magnus knew Alec was still in the hall as he didn't see him leave. He wondered if Alec was feeling well since he noticed the actor had locked himself in the room for last five hours. Seeing the empty hall, Magnus decided to check on Alec and walked towards the backstage area. 

On nearing a room Magnus frowned when he heard loud noises coming from inside. It was clear that Alec was upset about something and yelling at someone. He leaned his ears and heard the conversation

 

 

".... I came here when you texted me and brought your favourite drink. What else do you want from me!" Sebastian raised his voice

Alec hissed back "What do I want? You've nerves to ask that Sebastian. Don't try to divert my mind by your manipulating methods. You lied to me!"

"Get over it Alec. It's not like it's the end of the world. We can still see each other, have sex and earn lot of money...like we've been doing for last one year. You know I love you right" Sebastian finished with a grin

 

 

 

Magnus took a step back in shock. Alec and Sebastian were in relationship? How could that be possible. Alec never mentioned to him. Wait... was this the surprise Alec was talking about? Tears welled up in Magnus's eyes as he cluched his chest that shot a sharp pain, a pain that no medicine in the world can ease. He bit his quivering lips and walked away from the door. He had heard enough. Alec would never fall in love with him. He was already in love with Sebastian. Magnus felt heart broken as he slowly made his way out of the hall. He didn't even bother to wipe his tears as they dripped down from his eyes. 

 

 

Alec threw the vase at Sebastian who dodged it without any effort "You are an asshole Sebastian! Sex and money isn't everything! You're always giving empty promises and been using me all this time. I hate you!" 

Sebastian glared at the actor "So now you hate me huh? Do I need to remind you who was the one who helped you with your career. Don't forget you've a become top actor only because of me, only because of my films. You're nothing without me. If I want I can turn you and your career into ashes" 

"I quit!" Alec yelled again "I quit your movies! I quit your fame... this fandom and I fucking quit you!" 

"What?"

"Yes! And get ready for tomorrow's headlines. Alec Lightwood reveals his relationship with director Sebastian Verlac along with a detailed information on his black money"

"Wh..What do you mean?" Sebastian's eyes widened fearfully

"Two can play this game Sebastian. If you think you can get rid of me that easily then you're wrong. I know every detail of where you keep your black money and where have you invested them illegally. You'll be finished by the end of the day" 

Sebastian stared at Alec for long minutes. Things escalated quickly before he had a chance to cover his true identity. He hadn't meant to get angry at Alec. He wanted to keep using him as long as he earned good bucks. If Alec exposed his illegal activities then his life would be ruined.

The director didn't want to do this but he had no choice. He had to take this decision. He took a deep breath and smiled "C'mon babe. There's no need to take irrational decisions. I was just kidding"

Alec shook his head "I'm not falling for your lies. Get out" 

Sebastian faked a sad sigh and made long face "I know you don't trust me so the only way to convince you is with this" he pulled out his cell and dialled a number 

Alec looked at him with confused expression "Who are you calling?" 

"Yeah this is Sebastian Verlac. I want you to call all the media right now and come at Royal Eve Hall. There's a breaking news waiting to be seen on the front page tomorrow morning" 

Alec's eyes widened with hope again. He couldn't believe what Sebastian just said "Sebastian..." 

The director hung up and crossed the distance between them holding Alec by his shoulders "I know I've been a jerk to you and said some harsh words but I still love you Alec. I'll do anything to make you happy. I'm nothing without you and I'm so sorry I yelled at you" 

Alec's eyes watered

"Don't cry babe. Fights happen in a relationship right? This is how we get close to each other" 

Alec managed to give a small smile. Sebastian wiped his tears "No more hiding. This time we do it for real. Compose yourself my love. You should look happy when we do this"

"I'm happy"

"Good" Sebastian turned around and picked up the bottle of champagne "Let's celebrate before the media are here" 

"I'm not in a mood for a drink" 

Sebastian pouted "This means you haven't forgiven me yet. You're still mad at me"

"No no I'm not mad...ah...yeah okay. But just one drink"

Sebastian turned the cap and poured the drink in one glass. He placed the glass on Alec's lips and tiltled it until he saw the liquid flow down his throat "To us"

Alec pulled back coughing a little. He took the glass from Sebastian's hand and offered it to him. The director's eyes shifted within seconds blazing with anger as he roughly flicked Alec's hand resulting a loud shattering of glass when it hit the floor

Alec stared at Sebastian in shock. He suddenly felt dizzy and stumbled few steps back. His vision blurred as he blinked repeatedly "What...What's happening to me?"

Sebastian crossed his arms and held his head high "You're so naive Alec. You actually thought I'd let you live so that you would destroy my life" 

Alec's chest burned as he fought to take a breath "What did.. you do?" he coughed again

"Poision"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. I know this isn't one of my regular fics but I really wanted to try an story about reincarnation. I'm always up for suggestions and love hearing your thoughts but please leave this fic if you don't like the theme. It really discourages a writer when you see a negative comment in your mail telling this story is a garbage. I write for fun and have no intention of hurting anyone's feelings. This is pure fictional work to enjoy. 
> 
> Thanks a lot to all those who are reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Warning for major character death! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Blood drained from Alec's face, head shaking in disbelief when the words poision reached his ears. Sebastian was actually capable of taking a life. He swayed a bit, hands trying to catch anything for support but found empty air "You..you.. but you called the.." the actor wasn't able to form even one sentence as his throat burned like it was filled with hot charcoal

"The media?" Sebastian smiled wickedly "Hah! You fool, that call was not for the media but..." his eyes twinkled with excitement "There will be a headline tomorrow. Heart throb of millions, Alec Lightwood dies in tragic fire accident"

Alec's eyes widened "No...you can't do this. You won't get away..."

"I doubt that Alec. All I've to do is come up with a believable lie" Sebastian made a long sad face "Alec went into the backstage room for some rest since he had a migrane, took his meds and fell asleep. Poor guy never got a chance to escape"

"No" Alec whispered brokenly

"I called my men here so that they will stage a fire that will look like an accident. No one will ever know I killed you"

Alec coughed clutching his stomach. He wobbled towards the director and managed to catch his collar "You..bastard!" Sebastian easily pulled Alec's weak hands off him "Isn't it too late for you to realise" he mocked and ran a finger on Alec's lips "I'm going to miss kissing these luscious lips" 

"Don't touch me!" Alec yelled but Sebastian roughly caught him by his jaw "How about I give you your last kiss" 

"No" Alec feebly struggled to get himself free. Sebastian grinned and slammed his lips on Alec's kissing him in brutal way. Alec mustered up his last strength and pushed the director off him. His legs gave out and he slumped down on his knees. Sebastian wiped his lips and gave a smile "Thank you my love" 

"Please...Seb...don't do this"

"I didn't want to kill you Alec but you bought this on yourself"

"Please" Alec wheezed out short breaths as he was finding it difficult to breath

There was a knock at the door. Sebastian knew his men had arrived "Goodbye Alexander" he gave one last wave and walked out of the room, locking it from outside

"No..Sebasti.." Alec was now on the floor curled into a ball. His eyes began to water and felt like someone was tearing his insides muscles which hurt him like hell. His hands fumbled towards his pocket as he slowly pulled out his cell. He mentally thanked God that Sebastian had forgotten that he still had his cell. With blurry vision he pressed on the first name the popped on his screen

 

 

 

Magnus sat on the bridge with a red rose in his right hand. The same rose he had planned on giving to Alec. Magnus laughed at his own thoughts. What was he thinking? Was he actually expecting Alec to accept the rose and his love. Ofcourse the actor would want to be with someone who was equal in status with him. Someone so powerful like Sebastian. 

Magnus sighed shaking his head "I accept your rejection Alexander. Sebastian can have you in this life but in next life...we'll be together even if I've to go and fight the whole world for you. I promise you Alexander"

Magnus's phone vibrated so he wiped his tears and cleared his throat. He was surprised to see Alec was the one who was calling him "Alexander?"

 

 

Alec let out a whimper when his body spammed with pain. He heard Magnus's voice at other end "Mag.. Magnus"

Magnus narrowed his eyes "Alexander? Are you alright?" he could hear Alec's ragged breathing "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Help" Alec rasped out "Pl..Please help"

"Where are you?" Magnus had already started running 

"Hall" 

"You're still at the hall?"

"Mag.."

"Okay okay I'm coming. Hang on Alexander. I'm coming" 

Phone slipped from Alec's hand and he closed his eyes.

 

 

Sebastian instructed his men to set the whole hall on fire "Make sure this whole place turns into ashes. Escpecially the backstage area. I don't want any mistakes" he saw his men get to work. Minutes later they entered with barrels filled with petrol and started pouring on every corner of the hall and then near the backstage. Within seconds the whole place was lit on fire.

Sebastian smiled at his success and gave one last look at the burning place "Let's go before anyone spots us" he said to his men and fled away from the scene

 

 

It took fifteen minutes for Magnus to reach the hall. His eyes widened on seeing the whole place covered in flames. Was this the reason Alec called him "Alexander!" he frantically looked around hoping to find the young man but Magnus didn't see him anywhere. He pulled out his cell and dialled Alec's number but it came unreachable

Magnus then called fire fighters and again tried Alec's number. When he got the same results, a dreadful thought crossed his mind. What if Alec was inside the hall. Magnus felt his heart dropped to his stomach and without thinking he made a mad dash towards the burning hall "Alexander!" 

 

 

The first thing Magnus felt as he entered the hall was heat. His eyes were assaulted by thick smoke that made him shut them tightly. He coughed violently as he inhaled the black smoke and carefully made his way further in "Alexander!" The hall was already half burned to pieces, the structure so damaged that Magnus doubted they would be able to escape. 

Magnus remembered Alec was in backstage room. He covered his mouth with one arm and walked towards the room. Smoke quickly filled the small space, choking out all the oxygen. He coughed violently while his eyes watered blurring his vision. The second Magnus touched the metal doorknob, he recolied it when it burned his palm "Shit!" he gave few kicks to the door "Alexander!"

When kicks didn't help in opening the door, Magnus picked up a steel pipe and slammed it on the handle. Few more hits and the door flew open. His heart nearly gave out at the sight "Alexander!"

Magnus saw the young actor was on the floor, coughing, barely conscious with blood smearing his lips. He rushed towards Alec, knelt down and rolled him on his back "Alexander? What happened? Who... who did this to you?" 

Alec forced his watery eyes to open and saw Magnus. He reached out to him "Magnus...help me" Magnus nodded "Yes Alexander. I'm here now. I'll get you out of here" he heard a loud explosion alerting him to get themselves out before it was too late "C'mon Alexander. We need to go now" 

Alec was then gently hauled by Magnus who wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Magnus literally had to drag Alec out of the room, all the while avoiding hot flames that came on his path. Alec coughed up blood and nearly slipped out of Magnus's hold. He could barely take any air in expect for the black smoke "Mag....Magnus" 

"Hold on Alexander" Magnus yelled through the flames and smoke. His eyes were burning and lungs screaming for air but he still kept pulling Alec along with him by his waist. They had only been able to reach through main hall and exit was atleast twenty feet away from them. Magnus gritted his teeth in determination and moved forward "You're gonna be fine" 

All of a sudden Alec's legs gave out and he fell on his kness "Stop...I can't..!" Magnus cupped Alec's face "We can't stop Alexander. C'mon" he tried to pull him back up but Alec shook his head "Go! Run....get out.."

"I'm not leaving you!" 

Few painful coughs left from Alec's mouth "... slowing.. you down....you have to go" 

"NO! We'll make it out....together. i won't leave without you" 

"Magnus..." 

Magnus didn't reply and started pulling Alec up "Don't talk. Just ...don't let go" they managed to take five steps when a burning slab fell from the top, missing the two by few inches and blocking their path. Magnus turned his direction to the left but was again met by flaming debris. He looked at his right but by now the entire hall was covered in fire. There was no way to escape 

Magnus cried. He openly cried because now...he now knew they were trapped and soon going to get buried beneath these hot blazing slabs and bricks. Alec had already closed his eyes, accepting his fate. He felt a deep painful guilt building inside in his heart. He shouldn't have called Magnus. Because of him, Magnus was going to die. Alec sluggishly reached out to Magnus's hand "I'm...I'm sorry"

Magnus slumped down taking Alec with him and tightly hugged the actor "Don't say...(coughs)..sorry. Not your fault. Close your... eyes Alexander" 

Alec did what he was told burying himself in Magnus's chest. Magus then closed his own tearful eyes "I'm sorry...I couldn't save you" he felt the final stink of unbearable and unexplainable hotness of the flames that surrounded them, consuming their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

MAGNUS'S SOUL 

It is hard to believe that in this wide universe that there is only one chance to live. A body disintegrates after it's death but soul lives forever. Magnus's soul wandered around the vast space with a deep pain inside. He felt so much hurt and sorrow and his soul was starving for any kind balm that would ease the pain. This was not how he was suppose to die. He still had a burning desire in him that was yet to be fulfilled. He needed to be with someone. He needed to make sure that someone was alright. But who? The soul made up his mind. He would keep fighting...keep searching until he finds the person who is meant for him. The soul flew from one destination to another, from one family to another finally slipping down in one house where a woman was about to give a birth to a child. 

ALEC'S SOUL

Alec felt cold. So cold that even though he was a soul, he could feel the numbness inside him along with the overwhelming sadness. His heart that used to beat for someome now remained still. Mind that felt emotions before is now blank. The soul knew he was betrayed. Someone hurt him badly. He needed justice. He needed to make sure the person who hurt him paid for what he did even if it took hundereds of rebirth. He wandered around from one house to another insearch of a body. The soul smiled when a couple were having dinner and the woman annouced to her husband that she was pregnant. It flew into the house and settled inside the woman's womb

TWENTY THREE YEARS LATER

"No...no...please no..." Alec's face moved from side to side, his mind gripped in familiar nightmare. His face was drenched in sweat and fingers clutching the sheets into tight ball "Don't do this..." he pleaded in heavy voice "NO! HELP ME!" 

Alec's mother, Maryse ran out of her room on hearing her son's painful scream "Alec" she saw her younger son Jace and daughter Izzy also dash towards Alec's room "Alec's having the nightmare again" said Izzy in worried tone

The three reached Alec's room and the sight broke their hearts. Alec's slender form was tangled in the covers. He was writhing and twisting on the bed. Occasionally his hand and knee would bash against the wall "Oh Alec" Maryse's heart clenched on seeing her son in pain

"NO...stop...please stop" Alec screamed again, his face crumpled in expression of complete terror. Jace and Izzy ran towards their elder brother and desperately tried to bring him back from the throes of his nightmare "Alec wake up! Alec" 

Alec continued to thrash for few seconds but Jace and Izzy both kept speaking softly until they saw him snap his eyes open. Alec heaved short breaths, his eyes still filled with fear as he looked at the faces of his family. Maryse gave a small smile and ran her hand affectionately over Alec's head "It's okay Alec. You were just dreaming" Alec nodded wiping his face trying his best to slow his breathing. He had again woke his family in the middle of the night "I'm sorry I woke you all up" 

Jace wrapped his arms around Alec's trembling and sweating form "Hey don't say sorry Alec. It's not your fault" he patted his back "Was it the same dream?" 

Alec pulled back nodding "Why do I get these dreams. Everytime it's the same fire...heat...and it won't stop.. it's like I'm being burned alive... and then there's so much pain" he shivered remembering the nightmare

Since Alec was ten year old, he had been getting nighmares of being burned alive with someone. Though he could never see the face of the person, it felt so real and scared the wits out of him. Maryse was and is still clueless on why her son would have same dream again and again over the years. The worried mother had also taken Alec to many therapist but none of them had answers to his nightmares which were very hard on Alec. Some nights he couldn't even sleep, afraid he would dream again of getting burned alive. The best they could do was to wake Alec up and keep him calm.

"Here drink some water" Izzy gave a glass of water. Alec drank the whole glass in one go "Thank you Iz"

"Hey I've an idea" said Jace "How about we three have a night out together. It'll be fun...just like we use to do when we were kids" 

"Jace you don't have to..." started Alec but was cut off by Izzy "I'll go get my pillow. I'm dying to tell you guys what Ashley did today at work" she ran out of the room to get her pillow and Jace shared a look with Alec "Should we lock the room before she returns coz I'm not really interested in hearing what Ashley did" 

Alec gave a watery laugh and Maryse smiled "Well have fun. I'm going to go get some rest. You okay Alec?" 

"I'm good Mom thanks" 

Maryse walked out of the room and saw Izzy coming with her pillow. She gave an appreciative smile "Alec is lucky to have you two" Izzy gave a small smile "I just wish these nightmares would stop. It hurts to see Alec suffer" 

"I know Izzy" Maryse sighed "It hurts me too that I can't help my boy" Izzy placed her hand on Maryse's arm "You go back to sleep Mom. We'll be with Alec" 

"Good night" 

When Izzy came back into Alec's room she saw Jace had turned on the laptop and got settled on Alec's right side of the bed. Jace very well knew how to distract Alec from his dreams. There was only one person in the world who help him forget about his nightmare and also could make Alec smile even in his sleep. Izzy climbed on the other side and Jace placed the laptop on Alec's lap "There you go" 

"What are we watching tonight?" asked Izzy 

Alec smiled broadly as he pressed on play button "Love Angel" Izzy grinned "Haven't you watched this movie like..I don't know hundred times?"

"One hundered and sixteen times to be precise" Alec said proudly and Jace laughed "I can't believe you're keeping count" 

"I'm not surprised Jace. After all it's Magnus Woodland's movie, let's not forget he's our brother's huuuge gigantic crush" 

Alec's cheek turned red. Everybody in the house knew he was a huge fan of Magnus who was a well known Hollywood star. He had posters of the famous actor all over his room and one in his wallet. If Jace and Izzy thought he was in love with Magnus... well it was true. Alec was crazy about the actor even though he knew Magnus lived in millions of hearts all over the world "Shut up Izzy. I don't have a crush on Magnus" 

"Oh yeah?" Jace smirked "Then you woudn't mind if he's dating someone right?" he winked at Izzy who nodded "Yeah...yeah I heard Magnus is dating that..ah that Latino girl" 

Alec's eyes widened "Are you serious?" he asked looking like a kicked puppy "I didn't know...there was nothing in the newspaper or in his blog...how did I miss it" 

Jace and Izzy laughed out loud which made Alec confuse "We're just kidding Alec" Alec glared at his siblings "That was mean" 

"That was fun!" Jace laughed harder but stopped when Alec's frowned deepened "Oops sorry" 

"Relax big brother. C'mon let's watch the movie" Izzy adjusted the covers. Alec found himself smiling again when he saw Magnus on the screen "Hey tomorrow is Golden Crown award function and Magnus is nominated in best actor category"

"That's nice" 

"Yeah. If he wins the award, it would three times in row. Isn't it awesome" Alec's eyes twinkled with excitement. Jace rolled his eyes "All the best"

"Why are you wishing him?" asked Izzy

"I can't wish Magnus so I choose next best thing" 

Alec blushed chewing his bottom lip. The movie started and he found himself getting lost in Magnus's reel world. He kept mentally praying to all the angels above so Magnus would win the award.

OTHER SIDE

"I'm so nervous Dad" Magnus paced around his room thinking about tomorrow's award function. His father, Paul Woodland stopped his son from pacing "Son I'm sure you're going to win best actor title"

"I don't know. Maybe my performance wasn't enough" Magnus rolled his shoulders to release some tension 

"You worry too much. If I'm not wrong this is your hatrick year. Three times in a row" 

"I haven't won yet Dad. Don't get your hopes too high. Remember I'm up against Hollywood's greatest actors. They all are legends" 

"So what? Magnus you're an wonderful actor. You deserve this award" 

"This time I seriously need some hard praying" Magnus smiled nervously and Paul shrugged "You never know someone might be praying for you right now" 

Magnus raised his eyebrows so Paul cleared his throat "Your die hard fan maybe" 

"I hope his prayers come true"

NEXT EVENING

"Jace move away from the TV! You're blocking the screen" said Alec who was sitting on the couch with his fingers crossed when they were about to announce the award for best actor in title role. Jace had an amused smile on his face when he saw his brother was nervous wreck as he was literally bouncing on the couch "Wonder what you'll do if Magnus wins the award"

Izzy raised her hand "Oh I know. He will distribute chocolates to our whole building" 

"Ssshhhh...they are announcing the winner" Alec shushed his siblings. The camera zoomed in on the five nominated actors but Alec only saw Magnus. He was looking beautiful as always. He wore black suit with red tie, hair neatly combed with few strands glittered in red colour. The actor surely looked nervous who was also eagerly waiting for the host to announce the winner. Alec closed his eyes and prayed from his heart "Please say Magnus's name.. please" 

"And finally the winner of the best actor in male category for the year 2018 is...."

Magnus thought his heart would explode any second...

Alec thought his heart would explode any second...

"This has happened first time in history. He's the only actor who has won three times in row. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome one and only...Magnus Woodland!" 

"YES! YES! YAAAY! YES!" Alec jumped out of the couch throwing punches in air "Three times!" Jace and Izzy smiled happily on seeing the broad smile on Alec's face. 

 

Magnus waved a Hi looking at the camera and walked towards the stage. He accepted the award "Thank you" the actor then leaned in to give his speech "Thank you. This moment is really overwhelming for me. I still can't believe I'm holding this precious beauty in my hand. I would like to thank my director, my co-stars, all the technicians who have worked very hard to make this movie. Lastly my father who always stood like a pillar by my side. Thank you Dad" he blew a kiss towards his father who showed a thumps up "I love you too son"

Magnus took a deep breath "I would also like to make an announcement"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to the part what happened with Sebastian in upcoming chapters till then let's see how Alec and Magnus will meet. Stay tuned for more and thank you and please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! In this fic Ragnor is ten years older to original Magnus so that it fits the plot. That is, twenty three years back he was thirty five and Magnus twenty five. Thank you so so soooo much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Fifty eight year old Ragnor Fell sat on his lounge chair, leaning closer to the TV. Spectacles on the tip of his nose along with hearing piece of device that he stuffed in his ears, helped him to see and hear. A smile spread on his face when he saw Magnus Woodland on the screen as he received his award. 

What an irony, thought Ragnor. After twenty three years he was looking at a person who wore a face of his best friend. The same friend who once was a struggling actor himself. A sigh escaped from Ragnor. He missed Magnus. His memories both warmed and haunted him, sometimes drawing a smile other times a tear. He saw Magnus last time on the same night Alec Lightwood died in a fire accident. Police had found two dead bodies, one of which was identified as Magnus Bane. Ragnor had no idea what happened in that dreadful night which took the life of his friend. 

Ragnor was sure this new Magnus was not his friend. He was someone who looked exactly like his friend. Still a part of him was happy to see the familiar face again. Atleast this Magnus got what he always wanted.

ALEC'S HOUSE

Alec stopped celebrating when Magnus said he had an announcement to make. He took his place on the couch and raised the volume of the TV. The curve on Magnus's face which was known as smile, made Alec's heart thumb wildly into his chest.

Magnus raised his hand showing three fingers "I really can't believe I've won three times in row. All the credit goes to my fans who have loved me and my films. A heartfelt thanks to you guys" he blew a kiss which Alec caught in his palm and pressed it against his heart. He ignored the soft giggles from his siblings and focused on what Magnus was saying

"But I think a kiss is not enough...so as a gesture of thank you, I would like to give an opportunity to my fans. I'll ask three questions and the person, he or she whoever answers it correctly will get a chance to have dinner with me" Magnus finished and heard loud cheers and roars from the audience.

Alec gasped, mouth hung open in shock. A dinner with Magnus? This was indeed an awesome opportunity "Jace! Get my IPad now!" Jace rolled his eyes but still got up from the couch and handed him the IPad 

"So are you guys ready with your pen and paper?" Magnus winked looking at the camera. Alec nodded vigorously holding the IPad high in air "All set" 

"The first question is : I married your friend, I married your co-worker, I may have even married you and I married every girl or boy asks me to yet I'm single. Who am I"

Jace scratched at the back of his head "That sounds hard" he saw Alec had already opened Magnus's blog and type an answer "A priest" 

"Wow Alec. That was cool answer"

"Jace don't interrupt. Magnus is saying the next question" replied Alec with his eyes glued to the screen

"My next question is : I can be blind, I can be powerful, I can be difficult, deep and complicated and tender at the same time. Who am I?" 

Izzy had a puzzled expression on her face "Blind and tender? I can't think of anything" 

Alec smiled fondly at Magnus and typed "Love"

Magnus raised his third finger "Last question so listen carefully : I can break, I can be clogged, I can be attacked, I can be given, I can be kept, I can be crushed yet I can be whole at the same time. Who am I" he wriggled his eyes brows "So anyone who has the correct answer of all three question can send me answers on my blog along with your name and full address. The first person to answer all three will be declared as a winner. All the best. May the best man or woman win" Magnus waved a bye and got down from the stage

Alec stared at the screen for long moment before quickly sending his last answer "Heart" If his answers were correct then he would get a chance to meet the man of his dreams. A dinner with Magnus Woodland. Wow...like seriously Wow! In his dazed state he was already feeding grapes...no.. he was feeding strawberries to Magnus which will reddened his already rosy lips

"...elc..Alec...Alec...hey big brother!" Izzy's high pitched voice broke made Alec drop one strawberry and he was brought back to real world "What Izzy?" he asked getting irritated

"Please don't tell me you were dreaming of having sex with Magnus" 

"What!?" Alec's face turned deep red as he ducked his head down "No! I was just feeding him strawberries" Jace and Izzy burst into laughter and Alec glared at them throwing a couch pillow "Ha ha very funny. Laugh all you want but when I'll be having dinner with Magnus, you both will be crying out in this living room" 

"You haven't won yet bro?" Jace smirked only to get hit by a pillow "Izzy!" his sister pulled out a tongue at him "Don't discourage him. I'm sure Alec's answers are correct. I want to see him feed strawberries to Magnus" Alec blushed getting up from the couch. He couldn't wait for next 48 hours.

TWO DAYS LATER

Magnus held a small live press conference to declare the winner's name. Alec was chewing his nails feeling extremely nervous. He so badly wanted to meet Magnus and this may be his only chance. Please God please let me be the winner, he prayed again and again 

"Thank you all of you for taking time and coming. The results are in and I must say I was overwhelmed by the response. Nearly one million people have tried to answer my questions and I couldn't be more happy. Seriously you fans are the best" 

Alec smiled broadly

"Coming to the main point. There were thousands of fans who have answered two questions correctly, few got one right but there were two hundered and sixty nine who got all three correct" 

"Wow" Alec whispered in awe

"Now remember I said the one who answers the first? Well there is this guy who was sending me answers as I gave out the questions. He was the quickest to answer. So I guess he deserves to be the winner" 

"Magnus Bane can we have the name of the lucky person" asked one of the reporter. Magnus nodded "Ofcourse that's why you all are here. So the name of the winner is...."

Alec's nerves were reaching the roof and heart hammering in his chest

"Alec Wayland from New York" 

Alec's eyes widened in disbelief as he sat shell shocked. He won. He actually won! He was going to meet Magnus. His phone beeped showing him a new message 

"My assistant has already send him a message and informed him when and where to have the dinner" said Magnus and saw one of the reporter raise his hand "Yes please"

"Can we know the place where are you taking this man to dinner"

Magnus laughed lightly "Sorry but this will be a private dinner. Also...since I got such lovely response, I'm giving out free T-shrits with my sign to all who have send right answers and mugs to all who have attempted to answer"

"That's really generous of you Magnus"

"I owe it to my fans. Thank you for coming. I shall leave now" he looked into the camera "I'll be waiting for you Alec"

Alec looked down at the phone beside him where Magnus had send him a message and yelled at the top of his voice "MOM! JACE! IZZY!" 

 

NEXT DAY

Alec got out of the car which Magnus had send to pick him up from his house. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets on seeing the huge mansion. The place was thrice in compared to his home. He could easily get lost in this place. A man walked towards him "Welcome sir. This way please" 

Alec was in awe admiring the house. Beautiful decorative paintings, antique furniture, light shade of blue colour walls and lastly a huge chandelier right in the middle of the hall. He was led further in by the man and finally saw a figure standing at the balcony who's back was turned towards him "Mr Bane your guest has arrived" said the man 

"Thank you Mathew. You can leave now" said Magnus and turned around to see his guest. He froze on seeing Alec, a strong jolt passing through him. All these unknown feelings rushed inside him in full force leaving him breathless. Somehow he knew this young man. It was like he had met him somewhere before. Magnus felt a strong urge to be near him. What was happening to him and why? 

Alec's heart skipped a beat on seeing Magnus. He felt a magnetic connection between them which was pulling him towards the man. Yes he had seen the actor thousands of time before but this.. this moment right now...he just felt magical. Alec wished the time would freeze so he could keep staring at Magnus forever "Hiii!" he cringed at his own loud squeaky voice "Sorry..ah..Hi" 

Magnus blinked twice and walked towards Alec. He extended his hand "Why do I've a feeling we have met before"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you soooooo much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec tiltled his head to his side and found himself getting lost in his dream world. It was like he had won all the battles and became the king of the world. Magnus was so beautiful and outstanding. He looked so...so...so real

Magnus stared at Alec for few seconds before raising his voice a little "Alec? Are you okay?" Alec blinked couple of times and nodded vigorously "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh my God! I seriously can't believe you're standing right infront of me. I mean...Oh God... I met The Magnus Woodland. I'm a huge...like really huge" he extended his hands wide "huge fan of yours and..."

Magnus chuckled "I get the point Alec. Can we talk while having dinner. I'm starving" Alec gave a shy nod "Sorry" 

Magnus walked towards the dinning table where Alec's eyes again went wide when he saw delicious food served on the table. There were atleast twenty dishes in total including his personal favourite strawberries "Wow" 

Magnus took his seat and offered Alec to sit next to him "Don't be shy. Eat whatever you like and do tell if you want anything more" Alec nodded taking his place "Do you always eat so much?" he got a stare from Magnus "I'm sorry...that's not what I meant"

Magnus smiled "My dietician doesn't allow me to eat all these oily and spicy food but today I made an exception for you" he saw Alec blushed lightly and found it cute "So tell me how did you know all the answers so quickly"

Alec shrugged "It just popped in my mind plus I really wanted to meet you. I still can't believe this is real. Can I..? he pointed at Magnus's arm who nodded with a amused smile. Alec poked on his arm "Oh my God you're real...I can't wait to tell Jace and Izzy about you" 

"Jace and who?" 

"I've a younger brother Jace and a sister Izzy. Jace is a nuckle head but very good at heart and Izzy?" Alec leaned in a little "Even though she is younger to me, sometimes I feel she is my mother. Very protective and caring. You know once she and Jace...." he stopped scratching at the back of his head "I'm not boring you am I?" Magnus smiled fondly "You love your family very much" Alec nodded "They are the best" 

For next hour Magnus and Alec talked about their likes and dislikes as they ate dinner. Both lost in each others world feeling as if they had found their goal in life. A beeping sound caught Magnus's attention "I've to get that" he got up from the seat to get his cell that was charging on the side table

Magnus's hand was about to reach his cell when suddenly there was a small explosion from the socket plug. A fist of orange and black smoke rushed out of the plug creating tiny fire crackers. Magnus scrambled backwards, falling on his back eyes wide and filled with fear "NO!" he yelled

Alec got up from the chair looking confused "Magnus?" he saw the actor had started shaking and sweating badly. He ran towards him "Hey...what's wrong?" Magnus's breathing quickened even more as he gasped for air. His eyes were glued at socket where now a small fire had started to form "NO!" 

Alec turned his head to see why Magnus was so freaked out and saw the small fire. He frowned at first and then looked at Magnus who was still shaking with a hand clutched to his chest. Alec didn't know what was going on but his instincts told him to get Magnus away from the sparks. He wrapped his arms around the actor and gently pulled him out of the room. They were almost out when Alec saw the man who greeted him at the door "There's a small fire in the dinning hall" he said hurriedly

"A fire?" Mathew's eyes widened

"It's nothing big...maybe there was a voltage fluctuation" said Alec

"Oh my God! Is he alright?" Mathew asked looking at Magnus with concern "Sir has Pyrofobia" Alec looked confused so he spoke again "A fear of fire" 

Alec now understood why Magnus was having a panic attack. He tightened his hold a little on the trembling actor who's eyes were shut close "If it's okay can you tell me where is his bedroom" 

Mathew looked at Magnus as if waiting for his permission. When he saw him give a small nod, Mathew gave directions and went to take care of the accident. Alec kept repeating small comforting words to Magnus on their way to bedroom "It's okay now. You're safe. Keep breathing" On reaching he then made him sit on the bed "Magnus?" he called out "Are you alright now?"

Magnus cracked his eyes open and looked at Alec with tearful eyes "Thank you" Alec stared at him making sure he was alright. He never knew Magnus was afraid of fire. Seeing the man of his dreams so scared and vulnerable, broke his heart. Magnus sniffed "I'm sorry you had to see.. I'm...I suffer from Pyrofobia...fire..flames....I just can't..." he shuddered thinking about the small sparks. Alec knelt down and placed a hand on his knee "I can understand Magnus. You don't have to apologise" he laughed lightly "Actually we both are quite similar"

"What?"

"Nothing" Alec brushed off "I shall leave now. You should get some rest. Thank you for the dinner Magnus" he smiled. Magnus covered his hand with his "Thank you for being there for me" 

LATER THAT NIGHT AT ALEC'S HOUSE

"MAGNUS! NO! Please No!" Alec's screams echoed in the middle of the night. His body twisted as if fighting an unknown force and hands fisted the covers beneath him. It didn't take long for his mother to come running inside his room "Alec" 

Maryse quckly crossed the distance so she could wake her son up "Alec calm down. Wake up baby. It's just a nightmare" her calls were answered by another gut wrenching scream from Alec "Magnus! Please.. don't do this.."

"Mom" Jace rushed inside followed by Izzy. They ran towards the bed and Jace gently nudged his brother by shoulders "Alec wake up" Alec gasped in his sleep again yelling out Magnus's name and everyone in the room got more worried. This had never happened before. Why was Alec screaming Magnus's name

"Do something! Why isn't he waking up" Izzy raised her voice and Jace gave a few slaps on Alec's face. His brother finally jolted awake clawing at his chest "Magnus...no..." Maryse cupped her son's face "Alec... It's okay. Calm down baby. You're with us" 

Tears streamed down from Alec's face as he fought to come back to real world. His ragged breathing and muffled sobs broke the hearts of his family. Maryse hugged her son tightly and ran her hand soothingly at the back of his hair "Ssshh...relax. It's over"

Jace stood close to Alec placing a comforting hand on his shoulder while Izzy sat at the edge of the bed. It took few minutes before Alec finally calmed down to soft hiccups. He pulled back sniffing and looked into his mother's eyes "Magnus" 

"What?" 

"The pe...person in my dreams...I saw his face. It was Magnus" 

Maryse was shocked to hear and so were Jace and Izzy. Jace knelt down so he was level to his brother "Magnus? Are you sure?" 

Alec gave a shaky nod "I saw him. We were...in the fire.. he..." Izzy frowned "Was he trying to harm you?" 

"No! I mean...I don't know...there was so much fire and...and we were...Magnus..I .." Alec heaved short breaths finding it difficult to form full sentence. He was very confused and the dream had scared the wits out of him. He had never seen the person's face before and now...Magnus. Why Magnus? 

Maryse sighed sadly not knowing what to say. She mustered up a small smile "Alec forget about everything okay. You need to sleep. I'm sure it's just a coincidence that you dreamt of Magnus" 

"Yeah maybe because you met Magnus today, you saw him in your dream" Izzy reasoned adjusting the covers "Get some sleep big brother"

Alec didn't say a word and laid back down. Maryse pulled the covers up to his chin and ran her hand affectionately over his hair and saw him fall asleep within seconds. Maryse then looked at Jace "What's going on with him?" 

Jace ran a hand on his face "I don't know Mom. Though there was a small accident at Magnus's but I don't think it has any connection with Alec's dream" 

"Why did Alec dream about Magnus?" asked Izzy "It's so weird" Maryse nodded and let out a sigh "I'm sure it's just a coincidence" 

"Yeah maybe" said Jace

"I'm going to stay with him. You two go back to your rooms" 

"Mom..."

"I don't want to leave him alone" 

"Do you want us to stay?" 

'No. I'll be fine. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mom" 

NEXT DAY

"How are you feeling Magnus?" Paul asked handing a mug of coffee "I heard what happened last night" Magnus nodded as he hung his head low "I'm fine Dad" 

Paul wrapped his arms around Magnus's shoulder "There's nothing to be ashamed of son" Magnus pressed his lips "I hate having this fobia. And it had to happen infront of my fan. I ruined our dinner. Alec must be laughing at me right now" 

"Hey no one laughs at my son. He's going to get a taste of my fists if he or anyone dares to hurt you" 

Magnus chuckled "You're the best Dad in the world" 

"You bet I am" Paul smiled "And to prove it to you I've a surprise for you"

"Surprise?" 

Paul nodded "You won't believe who's coming back to New York after twenty three years" 

"Who?" 

"Sebastian Verlac"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! This chapter is specially decidated to lovely ComatoseSkyy. Your comments are really sweet and motivating. Thanks to all who have read, commented and left kudos. It really means the world to me and helps me to write more. 
> 
> This was written in hurry so if there are mistakes, do tell me. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Sebastian Verlac" 

Magnus got up from the chair with wide eyes "Are you saying the famous director, the one who gave so many hits, the one who made...ah...what was the actor's name again...?"

"Alexander Lightwood" 

Magnus nodded remembering the name "Verlac directed most of his movies which were huge box office hits" Paul chuckled "You do seem to know a lot about him" 

"We belong to same field Dad. I've to keep records of all directors and actors" said Magnus "But I don't understand one thing" 

"What is it?" 

"If I'm not wrong Verlac left this town after Alexander Lightwood died so why come back now?" 

"From what I've read in newspapers was that, Verlac was devastated on hearing Alexander's death. Before leaving he said in one of his interviews that he didn't want to stay in the city where it reminded him of the actor. After that he got settled in India and as you may also know has been making movies in India" 

Magnus nodded "His movies are all blockbusters. The man's got some serious talent" Paul walked towards Magnus and held him by his shoulders "And my son, he wants to share his talent with you"

"What?"

"Yes. Sebastian Verlac wants you to act in one of his movies. He's coming back to New York after twenty three years only because he wants to sign a mutli million project with you" 

Magnus's eyes widened in disbelief "Are you serious? Dad please tell me you're not joking" Paul laughed hugging him tightly "No son. Verlac is very impressed by your work. He knows you won best actor three times in row and now is excited to work with you"

Magnus had a broad smile "I can't believe this Dad. I'm so happy. This is just like dream come true" 

"Ofcourse son you deserve it. This new movie of yours will break all your previous records" Paul raised his hands in air "Everybody welcome the new mega blockbuster star of Hollywood industry.....one and only Magnus Woodland!" 

Magnus's face brightened up "When is he coming?"

"Tomorrow morning"

 

MAGNUS'S BEDROOM

The smile never left from Magnus's face as he was feeling extremely happy. He couldn't wait to work with Sebastian "Thank you God! Thank you so much for this and sending..." he paused his sentence when suddenly a face popped infront of his eyes "Alec" 

Magnus smiled when he thought about Alec. The guy was really cute and adorable. His innocence could clearly be seen in his eyes. Yesterday he came to his house and today he got the best news of his life. Alec was like a good luck charm. The actor now felt guilty for last night. Alec was so excited to see him but he ruined their dinner by having a panic attack. An idea struck him and he quickly dialled Mathew's number "Mathew could you give me Alec's number? Yeah the one who was here last night...thank you" 

 

 

 

 

"I've fixed an appointment with Dr Miller at five in the evening. If possible get back at home before four so we can go together" Maryse served the pancakes on Alec's plate who hung his head down and took a bite. He hated going to a psychiatrist and talk about his nighmares. This was the eleventh doctor they had visited but none of them could help him. Alec agreed to go with his mother only because he didn't want to make her more upset. His dreams were causing trouble to his family and he only blamed himself.

Izzy squeezed Alec's arm who rubbed his forehead at the familiar headache he suffered as the aftermath of his dreams "Is it hurting?" Alec gave a small nod "Can I lie down for an hour before going to work" 

Maryse nodded "Sure Alec but take two Tylenol for your headache. Jace call Mr Stellar and tell him Alec will take a day off" she saw Alec was about to protest "I don't want to hear a word. You're not going at work and that's final. Get some rest and then we'll go see Dr Miller" 

"Mom is right" said Jace "You should.." 

Alec's phone vibrared in his pocket. He saw it was from an unknown number "Hello?" 

 

 

"Can I talk to Alec?" 

"I'm Alec. Who's calling?" 

Magnus smiled "Hi. It's me Magnus" Alec's eyes widened sharing a look with his family "Mag... Magnus?" 

Maryse frowned looking at Jace and Izzy who were equally shocked. Alec got up from the table with a smile, completely forgetting about his headache "Hi. How are you?" 

"I'm good. Thanks to you" 

"Welcome. Glad I could help" Alec bit his lips feeling giddy. Did Magnus actually call him or was he dreaming. Magnus too was pacing around while scratching at the back of his head. He felt like a teenager asking for a date. The actor cleared his throat "Yeah...so...umm...I was thinking...since our dinner was runied...why not we meet again" 

Alec pulled the phone from his ears to stare at the device. This was so not happening to him. Magnus wanted to meet with him again? For real? 

"Alec? Are you there?" 

Alec squeaked out loud "YES!" 

Magnus chuckled

"I mean...yeah that would be great" Alec bounced on his feet straightening his Tshirt. Magnus hummed "Okay then.. tomorrow evening at eight. Hotel Dreamland. It's a welcoming party for a veteran director and most of Hollywood stars are invited. You'll have great time"

"Will you be there?" asked Alec

"Ofcourse. I'm personally inviting you Alec. Give me a call at this number when you reach" 

"Thank you Magnus"

"See you tomorrow. Don't be late" 

"I won't. Bye" 

 

Alec turned around to face Maryse and his siblings "Did you hear that? Magnus invited me...me! He personally invited me to his party. I can't believe..I'm so lucky"

"That's great bro!" Jace and Izzy ran to give a hug to their brother but Maryse wasn't too excited about the idea of Alec meeting Magnus again. After last night hearing Alec scream Magnus's name, she hoped they did never meet. She didn't know why but there was something about wrong about the whole situation. Mayse also knew no matter how hard she tried to stop, Alec would do anything to meet Magnus. 

 

 

 

"Wow Alec. You look very handsome" Magnus shook hands with Alec who blushed deeply "Thank you. You look great too...like always" The actor then held his hand out "Shall we go inside?"

Alec nodded with a smile and took Magnus's offered hand. He saw the place was full with famous people. All actors, actresses and directors were happily chatting with each other holding expensive champagne. On the right side of the hall were the press reporters clicking pictures of the celebrities. All this nothing mattered to Alec because his heart and soul was enjoying the fact that Magnus was holding his hand "What's the occasion?" 

"Haven't you heard?" asked Magnus "It's all in the papers" he saw Alec shook his head "A famous director and by famous I mean holding records for most hits is returning back to New York"

"Oh" 

"And..." Magnus's eyes twinkled with excitement "He wants to start a new movie with me" Alec smiled broadly "Wow that's really great news Magnus" 

"I know. I'm so excited to meet him. He should be here any second"

"What's his name?" 

"Sebastian Verlac" 

With that the hall started playing loud music "I've to go" Magnus pried off his hand and walked towards the main stage leaving Alec alone in the crowd who stood shell shocked. Alec's stomach did a somersault. Why did the name sound so familiar.

"Everybody puts your hands together for one and only... Sebastian Verlac!!" said the host and the hall buzzed with loud claps, roars and cheers

Alec saw a figure emerge from the side of the stage. The man was tall with broad shoulders and wore black suit. He stopped at the middle of the stage and slowly turned around to face the crowd "Good evening everyone"

Alec took a step back with wide eyes. His blood ran cold. He stood still as a statue, ridged as a board, face stuck in an incredulous expression, unblinking stare, shaking head in disbelief, sending him reeling backwards as his brain desperately scrambled to make any sense...

Alec tried to suck in a breath but he couldn't. Flashes of the man infront of him came in tidal waves...

"...babe...I love you.."

Sebastain kissing him...

"...you're all mine..."

Sebastian making love to him

"...sweetheart I just need some time..."

Sebastian grinning

"...have sex and earn lot of money..." 

Sebastian yelling at him

"...poision....tomorrow's headlines Alexander Lightwood dies in a tragic fire accident" 

Fire...Fire...Fire

Magnus?

Alec's chest heaved short breaths. He tried to take any air in but his lungs just refused. The loud noise of the crowd, too many bright lights, Sebastian's face... everything was overwhelming him. Dark spots danced infront of his eyes and he backpedaled, stumbling every few steps. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get away from Sebastian....He needed to...

Alec was able to take one step back when he crumbled like a puppet as if the strings were suddenly released. Last thing he saw with blurry eyes was a figure running towards him and his eyes rolled at the back of his head "Alec!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you for reading this fic. Each comments and kudos are special to me. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus was clapping along with the crowd when suddenly the claps stopped abruptly. He turned back to see many actors were whispering to each other while pointing at someone. He tried to follow their curios stares and his own eyes widened when he saw Alec had a ghosted look on his face and was wobbling backwards "Alec?" 

"Who is he?"

"Never seen him before"

"He looks familiar though.." 

"Yeah he looks lot like that Lightwood actor" 

Magnus heard different whispers around him but chose to ignore and made his way towards Alec. His heart nearly gave out when Alec dropped on the floor unconscious "Alec!" he hunched down and tried to wake the young man "Alec? Hey can you hear me? Alec" 

Everyone in the hall had gone silent with their eyes fixed on Magnus. The actor then called Mathew and asked him to take Alec to his house. Paul came rushing towards his son "What's going on in here?" 

Magnus's eyes were filled with concern "I don't know Dad. Alec just collasped. I've to go" Paul caught his arm "Are you crazy? Verlac is waiting for you Magnus. You can't leave" 

"Dad..."

"No Magnus! Who the hell is this guy? Don't forget rumours spread quickly than a fire in our business. This will effect your career!" hissed Paul in anger

"Please Dad. I need to know if he's alright. Apologise to Verlac on my behalf" Magnus didn't wait for his father to reply and walked out of the hall. 

 

 

 

Forty eight year old Sebastian Verlac held his head high with a smile on his face. The welcome he received for returning after twenty three years was remarkable. Leaving the country was a wise move when he killed Alec. The director gained tons of sympathy from the people and got away with a murder. Well a double murder. Sebastian didn't know how a man Magnus Bane had caught up in the fire but in the end it all worked our for him. 

Sebastian decided to move to new county and he chose India. He didn't stop making movies and each of them proved a huge hit in Bollywood world. The director did keep tabs on Hollywood actors and that's how he came to know about Magnus Woodland. At first Sebastian thought he had seen the actor somewhere but shrugged off thinking there are many familiar faces in the world. The director's greed for money doubled inside him and made a decision to return back to New York to work with three time winner Magnus Woodland. 

Sebastain was enjoying his welcome applause when suddenly the crowd went quite. He frowned at the interruption and saw someone at the end of the hall was creating a scene. Idiot, the director muttered. He tilted his head to take a look at the man but then he saw him go down. He scoffed shaking his head "What a lame way to create unnecessary attention" he saw Paul Woodland walking towards him and plastered a fake smile "Hello Mr Woodland"

 

 

MAGNUS'S HOUSE

"Is he alright?" Magnus ran into his bedroom where Mathew had laid Alec on his bed "Did you call the doctor?" Mathew nodded pulling the covers over Alec "I did on my way" Magnus didn't want to take Alec to a hospital and create unnecessary attention, also it may anger his father even more.

"We need to call his family. Can you check his wallet?" said Magnus and Mathew did what he was told. He pulled Alec's wallet and handed it to Magnus. The actor almost smiled when he saw his picture inside Alec's wallet. He then read the home address and asked Mathew to go inform Alec's family

Magnus sat down next to Alec placing a hand on his arm and then on his forehead and frowned "You're too warm" he frowned "But...half hour back you were fine then what happened that caused this high fever"

Magnus saw Alec was mumbling in his unconscious state, face scrunched in discomfort. He leaned in to hear Alec whisper "...no..please..Mag..nus ...No" The actor moved back up in confusion. What the hell was going on. 

Ten minutes later a doctor arrived who did a thorough check up and gave an injection "His BP is too high. He seems to stressed about something which is causing the fever" Magnus felt lost because he didn't know what was Alec so stressed about "Will he be alright?" 

"I've given him an injection which will help to calm his nerves but make sure he stays away from stress" 

"Thank you doctor" Magnus saw the doctor leave and he sighed. A minute later he was startled by a loud gasp from Alec followed by a yell "No!" 

Alec bolted upright, his eyes wide and fearful, chest heaving short breaths and fingers clutching the sheets beneath. Before Magnus could calm him down, Alec caught his both arms in bruising hold "Magnus! He is back!...He will kill us again...we have to do something! We...I can't....he will kill me...you"

Magnus was baffled at Alec's behaviour "Alec calm down. What are you talking about? I don't unders..."

Alec sprang out of the bed never letting go of Magnus's arms "We have to do something! He will kill us again!" his bloodshot eyes rolled down heavy tears "Magnus.." he swayed on his feet which resulted in tightening his hands around Magnus's arms. The actor winced in pain "Alec let go. You're hurting me" 

"Why are you calling me Alec? You always use to call me Alexander" asked Alec looking confused

"What?" 

"Wait...how did we survive that fire...who saved us.." 

Magnus wrenched himself out of Alec's hold "Fire? What the hell are you taking about? Why are you acting so weird?" 

"Alec?" a new voice was heard. Magnus turned to see a woman and young boy followed by girl came rushing inside his room "Alec! What happened? Are you okay?" asked the older woman

Alec ran towards the woman "Mom! Thank god you're here. Tell Magnus what he did! Tell him he's a bad guy" Maryse cupped Alec's jaw and frowned "Alec you're having high fever. What's going on?" 

"Are you his....?" asked Magnus

"I'm Maryse Wayland. This is my son Jace and daughter Izzy. Your assistant came at our house and told us about Alec" 

"Wayland? Mom...I'm not Wayland...I'm Lightwood. Alexander Lightwood" Alec said looking confused "No.. but..but you're not my Mom.." 

"Alec?"

Magnus stood dumbfounded. He was as confused as Alec and other adults in the room

"...how can you be my Mom..I'm Alexander Lightwood..What's happening to me?" Alec started to panic again. His mind was and body was running on fumes. Everything was very confusing for him. Jace saw his brother was going to collapse any second so he quickly crossed the distance and supported him "Alec why not we go home. You need rest" 

Alec blinked his tearful eyes trying hard to stay awake and shake away the damn black spots "No..I've to stay with Magnus. I have to..." his legs gave out again and this time Izzy and Maryse supported him. Though a little freaked out and scared Magnus couldn't get rid of the concern he felt for Alec "Should I call the doctor again?" 

"Thank you Mr Bane" said Maryse "But we'll take it from here" she then led her son out who was still mumbling incoherent words. Jace and Izzy supported Alec inbetween them, both extremely worried for their brother. 

Magnus stood at the same spot for long time. His mind trying to make any excuse that would explain Alec's behaviour. Not hour back the young man was perfectly fine and happy but now it seems his whole world has fallen apart. And why in the world was Alec was calling himself Alexander Lightwood. Why did his words sound familiar. Magnus collected himself and pulled his cell out. He opened the Google page and typed Alexander Lightwood.

Magnus's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the picture on the screen "Alec?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus's eyes were glued to the screen. How could this be possible. Alec's face was exact same as the actor Alexander Lightwood. He had never seen such resemblance of a person in his life before. He sat down on the bed and clicked on the main page. The actor then read each line carefully. How Alexander was suppose to star in a new movie which was going to be directed by Sebastian Verlac, how the actor died on the same night he signed the movie and how the mysterious fire remained unexplained for all these years

Magnus let all the information sink in his mind. He still couldn't understand what was Alec so stressed about. What had Alexander Lightwood's death had to do with Alec. A knock at the door broke Magnus's thoughts and he saw his father standing at the entrance "Come in Dad" Paul walked in with a frown "Is he gone yet?"

Magnus nodded "Yeah but..." 

"Do you have any idea what you did today could have cost you your career!" Paul yelled before Magnus could finish his sentence "I had such hard time convincing Mr Verlac"

"Dad I'm sorry but I think something is going on with Alec. He..."

"To hell with Alec!" Paul raised his voice and Magnus flinched "If I ever hear his name again believe me you'll regret it young man. Just concentrate on your work" 

Magnus swallowed hard. He had never seen his father so angry before. Maybe he was right. Alec will be fine on his own. He shouldn't be worried for him. Paul sighed when he saw Magnus's face and felt guilty for yelling at him. He walked towards his son "I'm sorry Magnus. But you cannot let one guy destroy what you've earned working so hard"

Magnus nodded sullenly

"I'm sure it's just a stunt to gain attention from the press. Add your name to himself and earn few bucks" 

Magnus wanted to tell his father Alec wasn't that kind of person but he knew arguing at this moment wouldn't be wise "Okay Dad. I'll stay away from him" 

ALEC'S HOUSE

"Why don't you all believe me?" Alec's eyes hadn't stopped shedding tears. Mayse was having a hard time getting her son to bed. Her eyes were as wet as Alec and heart ached on seeing him suffer "Alec please get some sleep baby. You'll feel better tomorrow"

"I've to go Mom. Magnus needs to know the truth. I need to...." 

Maryse raised a warning finger and voice "What you need to do is stop talking about that man and sleep" Alec let out a silent hiccup and bit his quivering lips. Why wasn't his mother understanding the situation. Maryse didn't want to yell at Alec but she thought this was the one way to calm him down before he passes out again "I don't want you to even think about that man. Get some sleep now" 

Alec looked at his siblings with tearful eyes. Jace knew Alec was silently asking for their help. He shared a look with Izzy who nodded "Mom why not you go take some rest. We'll be with Alec" 

"But Jace..."

Izzy helped her mother up "Jace is right Mom. You look tired. Go get some rest. We promise to take care of Alec" Maryse looked unsure but then gave a reluctant nod. She leaned in to whisper in Izzy's ear "Make sure he takes his meds before he sleeps" 

 

 

Maryse walked out of the room and Izzy went to bring hot chocolate milk for Alec. On returning she saw Alec's head was on Jace's lap who was running a hand on his hair. She was glad atleast her brother had calmed down. She gave a small smile to Jace and showed him the glass of milk. Jace then nudged Alec "Hey bro. Izzy has got your favourite milk. Wanna drink some?" 

Alec shook his head, fresh tears rolled down his face as he spoke in heavy voice "Nobody believes me" Jace's heart clenched painfully. He saw Izzy's eyes were also shinning with tears. They couldn't bare to hear how broken his brother sounded. Jace helped Alec sit up "You drink that milk and we'll talk Alec. We both will listen everything you say" 

Izzy wiped Alec's tears away "We believe you Alec but first you've to take care of yourself. Too much stress is not good for you brother. Sleep for..."

Alec shook his head 

"Listen....please just sleep for five hours...only five" Izzy spoke softly as if she was trying to coax a child "Jace and I will be here when you wake up"

Alec stared at Izzy then flickered his eyes towards Jace who squeezed his shoulders "We're not going anywhere. Only five hours" 

Alec finally gave in and Izzy gave him the milk and meds. He laid back down and Jace pulled the covers to his chin. Physically and mentally exhausted Alec, didn't take even a minute to fall asleep. Jace sighed in relief "Goodnight bro" 

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Unbelievable!" Jace exclaimed with wide eyes and mouth hung open in shock. When Alec woken up from his much needed sleep, he was much less stressed and more focused. He pulled out his iPad and showed his siblings all the information he had on himself as Alexander Lightwood "It's me...I'm Alexander Lightwood" his breath hitched "Sebastian...he killed... he was the one who killed me and Magnus" 

Alec then explained what really happened that night "Magnus died because he was trying to save me" 

"This means you are....reborn with this new life?" said Jace who was still in shock "How can a person Verlac stoop so low for money" 

"You do believe me right?" Alec asked looking at his brother and sister

Izzy's hands were on her mouth as she started crying. She hugged Alec tightly "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this Alec" Jace came in and joined the hug "You're not alone in this. We believe you Alec" 

Alec hugged back "Thank you" he sniffed holding back his tears. Jace let out a small laugh "What an irony. First you were a superstar and Magnus was your fan but after twenty three years he's a big star and you're his die hard fan"

Alec pulled back "Yeah but in this life I...I seem to have feelings that maybe he didn't in past life" 

"You love him.... and not just as a fan" said Izzy

Alec nodded "I do and not just because he died for me. Magnus is really a wonderful person...in both lives" Izzy hugged him again "Everything is going to be fine"

"Can I ask a favour from you guys"

"Anything Alec"

"Please don't tell Mom about this not until I.."

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know....Sebastian is back in town and he wants to sign Magnus for his new movie but I can't let this happen. He's dangerous Jace. Magnus has to know the truth"

"It's clear that Magnus doesn't remember his previous life then how will you convince him to not to sign the movie and tell him what Sebastian did" 

"Jace is right" said Izzy "You can't prove Sebastian killed you and Magnus" 

Alec clenched his fists "I'll do whatever it takes to stop Sebastian. He'll pay for what he did to us" 

"But where do we start?"

Alec thought for a moment before speaking "I've a plan"

NEXT DAY

Magnus punched the guy on his nose on fell on the ground "Don't you dare touch him ever again" he took his co-star's hand "Let's go Adam" 

"CUT!" yelled the director "Good job Magnus. We take fifteen minutes break" 

Magnus sat down on his seat and read the next part of his script. Sebastian who was watching him, approached with a smile "That was very well acted Mr Bane" 

"Thank you and please call me Magnus" 

"Sure. So Magnus are you ready to sign our new adventure. I assure you we're going to create history" Sebastian smiled extending his hand. Magnus nodded accepting the hand shake "I would be my pleasure working with you Sir" 

"Please call me Sebastian" Verlac grinned "And the pleasure is absolutely min..."

Suddenly loud claps were heard. Both Magnus and Sebastian turned around to see Alec standing infront of them still clapping hands "You haven't changed a bit in twenty three years Sebastian" 

"Alec?" Magnus frowned

Ground shook beneath Sebastian. His eyes went as wide as they would go "Alex..Alexander?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So sorry for long wait but I'm back with new chapter. Thank you soooooooo much for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Impossible! This was the first word that came into Sebastian's mind when he saw Alec standing infront of him. It was like he had gone twenty years back in time. The shock that he felt was indescribable. How could Alec still be alive. No! He couldn't be Alec. This was a miracle standing infront of him taking face of Alec

Magnus got up from the chair "What are you doing here?" he didn't get a reply from Alec who walked past him towards Sebastian "Hi Seb. Remember me?" 

Sebastian took a step back in fear. This Alec sounded exactly like the actor Alexander. Who the hell was this person and how did he know Alexander use to call him Seb. The director forced himself to think rationally. Alexander was dead. He had killed him. This young man was someone who wore Alexander's face. It's just pure coincidence. He will have to act normal. The director faked a gasp followed by a huge smile "Wow! I can't believe...it's a miracle!"

"So you do recognise me?" Alec crossed his arms thinking Sebastian was going to confess his crimes. Sebastian smiled broadened "You look exactly like Alexander Lightwood" 

Alec frowned

"If you hadn't come infront of me then I would never believe in miracles" Sebastian laughed "Magnus did you notice this man's face. He looks so much like..."

"Stop it!" yelled Alec "Stop acting Sebastian. You know it's me and I know it was you that killed me" 

Magnus's eyes widened "What?" he walked towards Alec and grabbed his arm "Are you crazy? What are you talking about?" The actor shared a look with the director who shrugged in response

Alec clenched his jaw and turned to face Magnus "Magnus please believe me. He killed us! Don't you remember it?" he then started rambling as his chest heaved short breaths "There was fire.I was poisioned... and you came to save me but...we couldn't get out and died" 

Sebastian's heart pounded in his chest. How in the world did this man know about the poison 

Magnus screwed his face in confusion "Died? Alec are you even listening to yourself? We're alive!" Alec felt tears fall from his eyes. Magnus didn't remember any of it at all "Not...Not in this life Magnus. Our life that was twenty three years ago" 

"What?" 

Alec nodded frantically "Yes Magnus. I..I was an actor and you use to work as an extra artist...you were big fan of me and..." 

"Alec stop!" Magnus raised his voice "I don't want to hear another word from you" Alec stared at him "You don't believe me?"

"No Alec. Just stop this nonsense and leave. Don't make me call security" Magnus warned and saw heart broken look on Alec's face which hadn't stopped shedding tears "Please Alec leave"

Alec took a shuddering breath and flickered his eyes on Sebastian. His knuckles went white from clenching his fists too hard as anger boiled in his chest. This was all Sebastian's fault. He was the one behind all this mess. He had thought if he confronted the director infront of Magnus then he would confess his crimes but nothing happened. Sebastian was cold as ice. 

Burning rage fired through Alec's body like deadly poision, demanding a release in the form of unwanted violence. He couldn't hold himself anymore and lashed out at the director. Alec grabbed Sebastian by his collar and yelled "This is your fault! You did this! Why don't you tell Magnus what you did!" 

Magnus and other two crew members ran to separate Alec from Sebastain "Call security!" said one of the crew member. Magnus had a hard time pulling Alec off the director "Alec stop it!" 

When Alec finally let go Magnus shook his head "Don't you ever come again on my sets again. Don't ever come near me again, you hear me. I'm giving you one last chance Alec. If I ever see your face again...I swear you'll be spending rest of your life in prison" 

"Magnus please listen to me...he's dangerous. You've to believe me" Alec pleaded in heavy voice struggling to get free from the hold of two security guards 

"Take him away" Magnus turned his back. He could still hear Alec shouting and pleading as guards dragged him out of the sets. He looked at the director "I'm so sorry Sebastian" 

"I'm sorry too Magnus but I've to go" Sebastian didn't wait for Magnus to reply and hurriedly left the sets. Magnus clenched his jaw when he saw many people were recording them "What did you do Alec? I will never forgive you for this" 

OUTSIDE

Alec was roughly thrown on the ground by the guards when they stepped outside the sets. Jace who was waiting with Izzy ran to help his brother "Alec! Hey what are you doing?" he yelled at the guards. Izzy too ran and helped Alec get up from the ground "Alec are you alright?"

Alec nodded brushing off the dust and then his tears "I'm fine. Let's go" Jace frowned "What happened inside" 

Fresh tears welled up in Alec's eyes "Please can we go home. I can't talk here" Izzy nodded rubbing his back softly "It's okay Alec. Let's go home" 

LATER IN EVENING

Sebastian paced like an angry bull in the hotel room. His mind buzzing with millions of questions to which he didn't have any answers or solution. Who was that man? He looked exactly like Alexander. Reborn he says? Hah! That's ridiculous, thought Sebastian. But then how did he know about the poision and then I killed Alexander staging a fire. His secret was very well buried for twenty three years but now the man is threatening to expose him. 

Sebastian shook his head "I'm not going to let some random guy destroy what I've build all these years. You'll have to go....just like Alexander. I can't take any risk" he pulled out his cell and dialled a number

MAGNUS'S HOUSE

Magnus was exhausted by the time he reached his house. As expected the video had gone viral in few hours and people were making different kinds of rumours. His father was dissapointed and angry with him. He sat down on the couch letting out a tired sigh when his servant came with a glass of cold water "Good evening Sir"

"Good evening Danny. Thank you" Magnus took the glass and gulped it down in one go

"There is a man waiting for you outside since morning" informed Danny and Magnus shook his head "I'm not in a mood for any press reporters. Ask him to come back tomorrow" 

"He's not a reporter Sir"

"Then he must be a fan. Ask him to..."

"He's not a fan but it's very important that you meet him" 

Magnus narrowed his eyes thinking it was Alec who came back to cause more problems "Is he Alec?"

"I don't know who Alec is Sir" 

Magnus got up from the couch to look at the screen which had front camera installed. The person standing was definitely not Alec but an old man whom he didn't recognise

"Should I ask him to leave?" 

"Ah...no it's okay. Send him in" 

Danny walked and came back with the man. Magnus looked at the man "Who are you?" The man had a broad smile and tears in his eyes when he introduced himself "Ragnor Fell" 

ALEC'S HOUSE

"What the hell were you thinking Alec! Why did you go and create a scene infront of hundreds of people" Maryse's hands were on her hips as she continued in her rage "Someone has recorded you and now it's all over the news! Magnus Bane harrased by a crazy fan! Do you have any idea how many people I had to answer on my way back home?"

Alec ducked his head down trying hard not to let the damn tears fall away "I'm sorry..." 

"And what is up with all the reborn nonsense. You're Alec Wayland....my son! I'll not tolerate this kind of behaviour from you" 

"Mom please just listen to Alec" Izzy pleaded

Maryse turned to face and glared at Jace and Izzy "You two knew about this? I specifically told you I don't want to do anything with Magnus Bane" 

"We're are sorry Mom but Alec is telling the truth" tried Jace

"Enough!" yelled Maryse and there was a pin drop silence for several seconds "You three listen to me carefully..."

Door bell

"I'll go get it" said Jace and went to open the door. He saw five men were standing at the entrance "Yes?" 

"Does Alec Wayland live here?" asked one of the men and Jace nodded "Yeah he's my brother. What happened?" A punch to his face was the reply given by the man sending Jace down on the floor "We're here to give him a message"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait. Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you soooo much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Jace caught his hurting jaw and glared at the six intruders "Who are you? What do want with Alec?" his eyes widened when the men walked in and closed the door

"We are here to make sure Alec doesn't bother Sebastain Verlac ever again" one of the man pulled out a baseball bat from behind. Jace's heart felt like it wanted to get free of his cage. It pounded so hard as if it would crack a rib. He then slowly got up from the floor "What do you mean?" The leader answered by smashing one of the flower vase which resulted in loud crackling sound "Get him" 

Alec's head jerked up at the sound. He met confusing eyes of his mother and sister "Jace?" he called out

"Alec!" Jace yelled as he struggled to get free when two men dragged him in the hall. Before Alec could react he was also seized by two men in tight bruising hold. He glared at the leader "Who are you?" 

Maryse froze when she saw six men enter carrying baseball bat and knuckle rings "Let them go! What's going on? Who are you people?" Izzy tried to get to her brothers but was stopped by a man who pulled out a sharp knife and pointed at her threatening manner "One step and I slice your throat" his cold voice frightened the girl and her mother who stood rigid at their spot

"No!" yelled Jace

"Izzy!" Alec tried to free himself but earned a punch to his stomach. He gasped bending over and coughed. Maryse trembled with fear "Please don't hurt him... there is some kind of misunderstanding....we are not whom you're looking for"

The leader scoffed and walked towards Alec holding the bat high in the air "What I'm looking for is standing right infront of me" with that he swung his bat and smashed it on Alec's head

"ALEC!" screamed three voices together. Jace thrashed to get away from gripping hands on him "Let go you bastards!" 

At first few seconds of the hit Alec didn't feel anything but then came a hot blinding pain that shot through his skull. His ears started ringing and vision blurred. He couldn't hold himself anymore and his knees buckled. The two men tightened their hold even though Alec was now on his knees as thick blood dripped down from the side of his head

"Alec!" Maryse and Izzy again tried to get near Alec and this time the man held the knife on Izzy's throat "I meant what I said before. Do you want to die young?" 

"No!" Maryse grabbed Izzy to her side "Please no" tears flew freely from her eyes. The leader smriked at his direct hit "Now comes the best part" 

MAGNUS'S HOUSE

"Ragnor Fell" 

Magnus narrowed his eyes in confusion. The old man infront of him was smiling as if he had met his long lost friend, like he knew him for ages "Do I know you?" 

Ragnor removed his glasses and wiped his tears. He adjusted his hearing aid and sighed deeply "Yes. I mean you know me as much as I know you Magnus" 

"I don't understand. Who are you? What do you want?" Magnus was really tired and he was in no mood for playing puzzle games. Ragnor pulled out few photographs and showed it to Magnus 

Magnus took the pictures while hearing Ragnor speak "I saw what happened today morning. At first even I was shocked but....Alec Wayland is not lying. He is Alexander Lightwood. I'm the alive proof of his story Magnus. You have to believe him"

Magnus pinched at the bridge of his nose, rage flashing in his eyes "Did Alec send you here?" 

"What?"

Magnus shook his head "Unbelievable. Stop feigning innocence! I know he asked you to meet me and convince me about this reborn crap" 

"No one send me here. I came after seeing your video with Alec today. He is telling the truth... you use to work as an extra in his movies and you also lov..." 

"Shut up! Stop this nonsense" 

"Magnus look at our pictures together. We use to be best friend and share all our secrets" Ragnor tried again. It pained in his heart that Magnus wasn't remembering him 

The actor threw the pictures at Ragnor face "This is trick photography. What do you think I'm a fool?"

"Magnus..."

"Security! Get this man out of my site" Magnus shouted and saw two guards come running inside. Ragnor took few steps back "Why don't you remember our friendship....your love...the night Alexander died you were going to confess your love"

"Get out!" Magnus heard new footsteps and turned around to see Mathew come running towards him "Magnus. You've to stop him" 

"What? Stop who?"

Mathew panted face glistening with sweat as he spoke hurriedly "Sebastian Verlac....he's going to... I don't know what to do.... you have to help him... please" 

Magnus looked at him confusingly "Mathew what are you talking about? What did Sebastian do?" Mathew took a deep breath "I had gone to meet Mr Verlac. Your father asked me to fix dates for your shooting. When I neared his room, I overheard Mr Verlac talking to someone on the phone. He was asking someone to teach Alec Wayland a lesson... make sure to break every bone in his body so he would think hundered times before crossing my path"

Magnus looked at his assistance with shock written all over his face "What? Why...Why would Verlac want to hurt Alec?" 

"I don't know. What should we do? I mean we just can't ignore such a dangerous threat" 

Magnus bit his lips. His mind was so confused right now. To start with....What the hell was going on with Alec? Why was he so confident and stubborn on being reborn and why choose only him. Why was Verlac trying to hurt him when the director said he had nothing to do with Alec. And now this threat? Was he actually going to hurt Alec? Magnus clenched his hands. Yes he was mad at Alec but that didn't mean he wanted to see him get hurt "Call the police. We're going over Alec's house" 

Ragnor had a broad smile on his face. Even though Magnus didn't remember he still cared about Alec. His love for him is so strong that no one can separate them. 

ALEC'S HOUSE

Izzy clung on to her mother tightly, tears flowing from her eyes as she watched her house getting destroyed. One of the man had started smashing and breaking all furniture in the house. Jace was still being held by two men who occasionally would punch and kick him whenever he tried to get free. Maryse kept pleading to the leader but her cries were ignored 

Izzy's eyes fell on Alec who laid in curled up on the floor writhing in pain and fresh tears rolled down her face. She could barely recognise Alec's face. It was all bloodied and bruised. The leader had repeatedly used the bat on his face and chest. Alec's eyes were closed and Izzy feared for his life "Please.. stop it... you're killing him"

The leader raised his bat once again 

"NO!" yelled Jace with tears in eyes "Please don't! 

"Stop it! Please no more" Maryse pleaded again

The man only smiled cunningly and was about to hit when a new voice was heard 

 

"ALEXANDER!" 

 

 

Mathew slammed on the gas pedal "We are here Magnus" Magnus frowned looking around "Where are the cops?" 

"They should be here any second" informed Mathew and that's when Magnus heard a loud shrill from Alec's house "Oh my God... it is true. We cannot wait for the cops. I've to go" 

Mathew caught Magnus's arm "I don't think that's a good idea. Those people could be dangerous" Magnus wrenched his hand away "I can't sit here and do nothing. I'm going in" 

"Magnus! Sir please wait!" 

Magnus didn't listen and ran towards Alec's house. He cursed on hearing another painful yell and quickly turned the knob only to find the front door locked. He then decided to go around and see if he could find a window. The actor reached to an open window and gasped at the scene infront of him

Magnus saw Alec was lying on the floor in a curled position. He had bloody and busted lips, blood dripping from his head and nose and eyes were swollen shut. The actor feared if he was even breathing and it pained in his heart like never before...why did he feel he was going to loose his life all over again

Suddenly the world slowed down around Magnus. Everything turned black infront of his eyes before scenes began popping infront of him. It was like he was watching some kind of movie...

Alec's smiling face "Thank you so much for saving my life" 

"I couldn't let you get hurt" 

"I'm going to confess my love to Alexander" 

"Tomorrow is the big day" 

"Magnus...help me" 

"I won't leave without you!"

Fire...hot...too hot....everything was burning around them...fire...

Vision cleared and Magnus saw a man hovering over Alec with a bat in hand. Seeing the threat on Alec's life, the actor held his hand out and yelled "ALEXANDER!" 

 

Before Maryse could turned at the source of the voice, the front door banged open "NYPD Stop! Lower your weapons....I repeat lower your weapons!" 

Maryse and Izzy sighed in relief when cops barged into their house "Help! Please help us!" The mother saw the cops surround the bad guys and quickly arrest them. She and Izzy ran towards Alec "Alec!" 

Jace had already cradled Alec to his chest who had lost consciousness "Alec! Hey open your eyes! Mom!" Maryse cried harder "Someone call 911! Oh my baby" 

 

 

Mathew was anxiously waiting for Magnus outside Alec's house. He was very worried for the actor and afraid how was John going to react when he finds out Magnus had gone to Alec's house. He heard sirens and saw EMT people rush inside the house. His eyes widened on seeing a half dead looking boy on the strecher with oxygen mask placed on his mouth

Mathew feared for Magnus's safety and ran towards the distraught family "Where is Magnus?" Maryse didn't reply and ran towards her car followed by Jace and Izzy. Mathew pursed his lips eyes frantically searching for the actor. He kept looking until he reached at the back of the house and saw a body lying on the ground "Magnus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Extremely sorry for posting this late. I had totally forgotten about this fic but thanks to ComatoseSkyy for reminding me. I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you everyone for reading guys.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus woke up to an annoying beeping sound and low voices which weren't exactly whispers because he could hear every word. He adjusted his eyes to bright fluorescent lights and saw there were three people in the room, a doctor, nurse and his father who seem to be discussing something...

"Mr Bane your son is very stressed out which is causing a rise in his blood pressure" said the Doctor and Magnus could see the worried look on his father's face "Will he be alright?" 

"He was in shock when brought here and needs plenty of rest. I would suggest a break from his routine life, maybe even mini vacation. Take him to a hill station where he could get some fresh air and make sure he doesn't stress too much" the Doctor suggested 

Paul nodded "Thank you Doctor. I'll take Magnus for a vacation. I just need my son to get better" 

Magnus was confused. Why did he need a vacation. Why was he in shock? What had happened that a trip to hospital became inevitable. He tried to remember his last coherent thought and that's when his eyes widened 

Alexander

Alec's pale face covered in blood, his lifeless body on the floor and the fact that he could barely see him breathing, shook Magnus's brains and body. The machines started beeping loudly which caught the doctor's attention. He rushed towards his patient who was trying to get out of bed "Take it easy young man. Lay back down" he gave a light push

"Get off me!" Magnus pushed the doctor's hands away "I've to go see Alexander" he stumbled away from the grabbing hands and fell hard on the floor. Magnus cried out in pain when his shoulder got hit on the concrete tile. Paul's eyes widened and he ran to help his son "Magnus!"

Panic thoughts were accelerating in Magnus's mind. Where was Alec? Was he alright? Was he even alive? The more he thought, the more his breathing became shallow. He so badly wanted to see Alec and make sure he was okay. Paul knelt down next to his son and cupped his face "Magnus calm down son. You're okay"

Tears fell like a broken dam and Magnus grabbed his father's arms "Dad! Please get me out..." his breath came in short gasps and dark spots danced infront of his eyes "...out..Alexander...I need to..."

Paul's heart broke on seeing his son's condition "Son please breathe...you need to calm down" Magnus gave a frustrated growl and wrenched himself free "Why don't you... understand! I've to go" he wobbled on his feet, eyes shifting towards the door 

The doctor looked at the nurse "Bring me a sedative. Go!" he rushed to grab Magnus before he could run away "Mr Bane help me to get him back to bed" 

Paul nodded catching his son "Magnus stop!" Together the two were able to get hold on a thrashing Magnus who kept pleading them to let him go. They dragged the actor to the bed and held him tightly. A nurse then came with a sedative. Paul and the Doctor kept pushing Magnus's hands to his side "Calm down Magnus" repeated Paul

Magnus began to cry when he saw a nurse holding an injection. He knew it was for him but he didn't want to sleep. He needed to stay awake "PLEASE DON'T! DAD PLEASE....DON'T DO THIS!" he kept thrashing and bucking in his father's hold and then gasped when he felt the needle stung and his arm ached in process as the sedative started working. His eyes began to droop and body relaxed. With blurry eyes he saw a figure on the small glass at the door. He wanted to call the person in but sleep claimed him before he could open his mouth

Paul sighed sadly running a hand on Magnus's hair. He bend down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "What has happened to you my son. Why are you behaving like this. I can't see you in pain Magnus. Please be alright" he pulled back wiping his tears 

"He needs proper rest Mr Bane. If your son continues with this behaviour I'm afraid we may have to shift him in psychiatric ward" the Doctor fixed an IV on Magnus's arm and walked out of the room. Paul sat down on the chair praying to all the angels above for his son's health

FEW HOURS LATER

Magnus moaned as he slowly opened his heavy eyes. A hand grasped around his own and he turned his head "Da..Dad?" Paul squeezed Magnus's hand "I'm right here son. Relax kiddo. Everything is going to be alright"

"Dad..." 

"Stay put okay. I'll go get the Doctor" Paul got up and Magnus was about to protest when he saw the same figure was still looming outside his room. He gave a nod and saw his father walk out. The actor cleared his throat "You can come in" 

Few seconds later a man walked in and Magnus sat upright "Hello....Ragnor" 

Ragnor laughed with tears in his eyes and ran to give a hug to his best friend "You remember me!" he exclaimed happily "Magnus you've no idea how happy I am today"

Magnus hugged his friend back and smiled "How can I forget you Rags. You're my best friend....though you've got tons of grey hairs" he teased. Ragnor pulled back with a small laugh "Ofcourse you idiot. You died and this is your new life"

"It's true"

"Oh my God....I still can't believe you've actually come back"

Magnus nodded "Me too but it's true Ragnor. I'm back and Alexander...." his eyes went wide and he tightly clutched Ragnor's arms "Alexander! Ragnor what happened to him? How is he? Where is he? Please tell me" 

Ragnor looked down and shook his head

Magnus let out a small gasp fearing the worst had happened "Am I...Is it too late? Did he die.."

"No but..." Ragnor hesitated which didn't help Magnus's already pounding heartbeats "But what!?" 

"Alec is also admitted here. He flatlined twice on the way... he's got severe internal bleeding and his condition is very critical...the doctors say...he's not going to make it. I'm sorry Magnus" Ragnor spoke in heavy voice feeling bad he was the one to break this news to his best friend

Magnus thought he was slapped. Alec was going to die. His Alexander was going to leave him. He felt his whole world had crumbled into pieces. Everything was ruined. He shook his head, tears slipping away from his eyes. How can it be possible. They both were reborn and this was suppose to be their happy ending. They deserved to be together. How can Alec leave him. Magnus looked at Ragnor "I want to see him" 

"But..."

Magnus begged with both hands "Please Ragnor. I've to see him. You understand right...You're my best friend. Please help me!" Ragnor took Magnus's pleading hands in his and nodded "Okay Magnus. I think I've a way. C'mon we need you to get out of here" 

 

 

 

Tears weren't stopping from Maryse's eyes as she sat next to Alec. How could she let this happen to her son. She was suppose to protect him and make sure he was happy in his life but now all she could do was to wait for her eldest son to take his last breath. She had seen him suffer all his life through nighmares but never thought one day those nightmares would take his life. 

Jace sniffed through his clogged nose as he held Izzy in his arms who was sobbing. Alec who loved them and always stood by their side was going to leave them and they couldn't do a damn thing about it. Izzy's eyes fell on her pale brother and cried harder "Do go Alec.. please don't go" 

Jace heard a soft knock and turned to his side. He saw a man was silently calling him out. He nudged Izzy and the two slowly walked out. They were surprised to see Magnus standing in a doctor's clothes "Magnus? What are you doing here in doctor's clothes?" asked Jace

"So that no one identifies him" said Ragnor

Magnus looked at Jace "I need to see Alexander" 

"But..Magnus...Alec is .." Jace gulped down the heavy lump and Magnus took his hands "I know...I don't care what the doctors say. I won't let him go. I need to see him... please Jace...let me see him" 

Ragnor nodded "You guys need to hurry. Magnus's father must've known by now that he's not in his room. We need to do this quickly" 

Izzy shook her head "Mom's in there. She will never let you in.. She doesn't believe you Magnus" 

"No" Magnus said brokenly "Help me... I want to see Alexander. Please" Jace thought for a moment "Okay. We'll get Mom out. You can go see him" 

Magnus smiled "Thank you" 

 

 

Magnus stood stunned starring at the pale pitiful man in the bed, oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth which was doing no good to him and IV's sticking out of his arms. He could hardly recognise the love of his life. His left eye was swollen shut, lips busted open, huge gash on the right side of his head and multiple bruises on his body "Oh Alexander" he bit his quivering lips 

Magnus took tentative steps forward and stood next to Alec's bed. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes which soon broke into sob "I'm so..." he hicupped "....so mad at you Alexander. I finally remember and you decide to leave me? You tried to tell me the truth so many times but I was such an idiot. If only I had listened to you, none of this would have happened. Please give me a chance to apologize"

Magnus cried harder when he got no response from Alec "No.. It doesn't work this way! We didn't get born again so you would leave me one day. I don't accept this fate"

Magnus caught Alec's unresponsive hand in his "Come back...come back please...I can't loose you Alexander. We are suppose to stay together" he let the tears fall on Alec's hand "You always listen to me right? Then I'm telling you to come back. Don't leave..." 

 

The door banged opened and a loud voice boomed in the quite room "MAGNUS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this fic. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Magnus froze on hearing the loud shout of his name. His heart raced against its ribcage because he knew very soon he was going to get separated from Alec and he didn't want to leave his love. The actor bit his quivering lips and turned to face the person "Dad please let me explain"

Paul looked furiously at his son. He crossed the distance in two large steps and grabbed Magnus by his arm "What are you doing here?" he hissed "Do you have any idea how freaked out I was when I didn't see you in bed?"

Magnus felt guilty for causing trouble to his father. He knew the man loved him and was worried for him but right now he couldn't afford to think about anyone except Alec. He kept a tight grip on Alec's hand "I'm sorry Dad but I had to see Alexander. He's..."

"I don't care who he is!" Paul raised his voice "I only care about you and if you don't come with me right now I'm calling..."

The door flew open again and Magnus saw Maryse storm inside the room followed by Ragnor, Jace and Izzy who were trying to stop their mother "Mom please calm down" 

Maryse glared at Magnus "I'll calm down as soon as Magnus leaves this room" her eyes fell on the joined hands and anger rose to next level "How dare you touch my son! Haven't you done enough? Alec is dying because of you! Get away from him now!" 

"Mom no!" Izzy caught her mother's arm 

Magnus knew Maryse was right but her words still stung his heart. He looked at Alec and then at the mother as new bout of tears fell from his eyes "I'm so sorry" 

"Sorry is not going to bring my boy back!" Maryse spat back. Paul scowled at the woman "Stop blaming my son. It's not his fault. If anyone is to be blamed, it's your son" 

"Dad" Magnus wanted to stop his father but before he could the room broke into a fish market. Maryse yelled at Magnus and Paul who bickered back blaming Alec. Jace and Izzy were trying to stop their mother while Ragnor pleaded everyone to keep quiet

All of a sudden Magnus felt a twitch from Alec's hand which he was still holding "Alexander?" 

The door opened again and this time a doctor came rushing in with two nurses "What's all this commotion?" 

Alec whimpered in his unconscious state, monitors beeping loudly and the doctor rushed towards him "We're losing him!" 

There was a pin drop silence in the room

"No!" Magnus's eyes widened in fear. Paul pulled Magnus away breaking their hand contact "Let go Magnus. It's all over" Magnus shook his head as he sobbed "No..no..." 

"Wait!" said the Doctor looking slight baffled "He's vitals are improving" 

Magnus felt a ray of hope build inside him. There was still chance they could be together. He broke away from his father's hold and ran back to Alec "Alexander keep fighting. I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere" 

Doctor looked at Magnus with a smile "This is a miracle. Alec's not out of the woods yet but I think he's definitely going to survive" he injected a liquid in the IV 

"Thank you. Thank you so much Doctor" Maryse smiled with tearful eyes and was hugged by Jace and Izzy. The doctor turned to face the crowd "I didn't do anything. I think his presence brought your son back. He saved his life" he pointed at Magnus "Alec needs plenty of rest and your yelling isn't going to help. Please slove your arguments outside this room"

There was silence in the room before Ragnor asked everybody to join him outside. It took half an hour for him to make Maryse and Paul understand the back life of Magnus and Alec. Jace and Izzy supported him and showed all the proof "It's true Mom. Magnus and Alec have reborn again. Please don't separate them. They are made for each other" 

Maryse looked at Paul who sighed in defeat "My mind is still not ready to accept but my heart just wants to see Magnus happy and he's happy with your son" 

Maryse nodded brushing her tears "Alec is lucky to have someone like Magnus. We have to believe them and give the happiness they deserve. I'm sorry for all the yelling" 

"I'm sorry too Mrs Wayland" 

"We've to support and protect them Mr Woodland"

"Couldn't agree with you more"

 

 

Magnus kissed at the back of Alec's hand and sat down on a chair "Thank you so much for coming back. You're so brave Alexander. I can't wait to see your beautiful eyes again" 

 

Three days passed before Alec was shifted from ICU to private room. He hadn't regain consciousness but the doctors said there was an improvement in his health. Magnus was there with him all the time and he thanked all the angels above for returning Alec back to him. He was also glad that his father and Alec's mother now believed in them 

Another two days passed. Magnus was dozing off in the chair when Alec's eyes slowly pried open. His body felt like it was under thousands of bricks and head pounded mercilessly. Every inch of his body felt like it was being poked by pins and needles. He made a small sound of discomfort and tilted his head

Pain forgotten temporarily, Alec was surprised to see Magnus who was sleeping so peacefully. Why was Magnus doing here? What had happened? He wanted to call him but his throat was dry to a painful degree and limbs too heavy to move. Sleep was trying to pull him back again but he fought to stay awake. He forced himself to move his hand and gasped when his ribs protested. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed heavily when suddenly a hand caught his followed by a voice "Alexander!" 

Magnus had no idea what woke him but he was glad he did. His eyes widened when he saw Alec was awake and trying to reach out to him. He quickly got up and grasped Alec's hand "Alexander!" 

Alec's blurry eyes met Magnus's silently asking so many questions that were popping into his mind. Magnus cupped Alec's face and ran a thumb on his cheek "Hi. You're okay now. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise" he said eyes shining with tears 

Alec coughed when he tried to talk so Magnus held a glass of water with straw and helped Alec take few sips "Don't try to talk Alexander. You're still healing" 

A deep frown settled in Alec's face as flashes of what happened came back to him slowly. Those men at his house...the beatings...Mom and.. Alec squeezed Magnus's hand a little hard "My...family?"

"They all are fine. Everyone is waiting outside for you to wake up" Magnus smiled which made Alec confuse even more "H..How?"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know when you are feeling better" Alec shook his head ignoring the painful stink in his chest "Talk to..m..me. please" 

Magnus debated for few seconds. He didn't want to stress Alec but then again knowing the truth might help him recover quickly. Alec needs to know that he now remembers everything. He placed a soft kiss on at the back of Alec's hand who laid shock on the bed "I remember Alexander....everything"

Alec stared at Magnus in disbelief

"It's true. I owe you an apology for not believing in you before. So many times you tried to tell me...if only I had listened, you wouldn't be suffering this much" 

Alec was still shocked

"Fate has been playing games with us right. I mean in our past lives you were a huge star and I was just an junior artist....roles have reversed in this life" Magnus gave a watery laugh "You love me in this life and I use to love you back then. I wanted to..."

"You love..me?" Alec rasped out. He didn't know Magnus use to love him in their past life. Magnus nodded "I thought you knew that..." he jogged his memory and realization hit him "No..Oh my God... you didn't actually. I was going to confess that night but never got a chance" 

Alec was carefully listening to each word. 

"Yeah..I even brought a red rose for you" Magnus smiled "Remember after the announcement, you went backstage"

Alec nodded

"I heard you talking to Sebastain and was totally heart broken. I left the party and maybe half an hour later you called me asking for help" Magnus's smile flattened a bit "But I couldn't save you and we...died in that fire"

"Magnus..." Alec's eyes shone with tears. Magnus thought Alec was hurting so he quickly pressed the button "It's okay. Keep breathing. I've called the doctor"

Tears rolled down from the side of Alec's face. The pain was nothing compared to what happened that night "I'm sorry" he said softly "You...died because of me"

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead brushing off his tears "I will do it again and again for you Alexander. You're my life.. my love...my everything. God has given us a chance to be together and the world be damned if anyone will come between us" 

"Magnus..."

A phone ring broke their conversation 

Magnus pulled his cell to see the caller and just like that anger surged through his whole body. Alec noticed the sudden change in Magnus's face "Who is it?"

"Sebastain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you soooooo much for reading this story. I've decided to dedicate this fic to my sweet darling ComatoseSkyy. She has been very supportive and encouraging with her comments which helped me to write more. This is just a small way to say how thankful I am for her words. YOU ROCK girl. 
> 
> On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Sebastain" 

Alec felt like someone had dropped a bucket of hot charcoal over him. Suddenly he felt hot, like his body was on fire. Every muscles and nerves were melting inside him. It was like he was reliving the night he was trapped in fire. The more he heard the phone ringing the more he got agitated. He wanted it to stop but it seemed Magnus was lost in his own world as he kept staring at the screen. Alec tightly clutched the sheets below clenching his eyes shut "Magnus! Pease make it stop!"

Magnus snapped out of his daze and saw the distressed look on Alec's face and pressed the red button throwing his cell on the bed "I turned it off Alexander. I'm so sorry....please calm down" he slowly uncurled Alec's fingers and took his hand in his "It's okay. You're safe" 

Alec tried to focus on the hand he was holding. By the time his breathing slowed down he was so exhausted that his eyes drooped close and he fell asleep. Magnus wiped the sweat off his face "Sebastain is going to pay for what he did to us...to you. I promise you Alexander" he gave a light kiss on the back of his hand and rushed out of the room

Paul and Maryse saw Magnus storming out and got worried "Magnus what happened? Is Alec alright?" asked Maryse looking worried

Magnus nodded, his expression hard "Alexander woke up for few minutes. We talked" Maryse smiled with hope "I'm going in to see him" 

"He's sleeping now Mrs Wayland. He was doing so well but.."

"But?"

"Sebastain called and he freaked out. There was so much fear in his eyes" Magnus clenched his jaw "I'm not going to let Sebastain roam around freely after what he's done" he tried to walk pass but was stopped by his father "Where are you going?"

"To meet Sebastain"

Jace and Izzy heard this and surrounded Magnus "Are you crazy? You cannot go to Sebastain" Magnus tried to push pass them "Get out of my way! Today no one is going to stop me. He deserves to be punished" 

Jace grabbed Magnus's arm "Calm down Magnus. You're making same mistake as Alec" 

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see what happened when Alec tried to confront Sebastian. Look where he is right now" Izzy pointed at Alec's room "You've to think pratical Magnus. Don't act on your rage"

"Izzy is right. We almost lost Alec. If anything happens to you, he will be devastated" said Maryse and Paul nodded "I agree with Mrs Wayland. You need to calm down for Alec's sake"

"But I can't let Sebastain escape after what he has done" Magnus argued back and Paul placed a hand on his shoulder "No one is asking you to forget son. Right now you need to focus on Alec. He needs you Magnus. Let him get better and then form a plan to take Sebastain down once and for all" 

Magnus sighed in defeat knowing they all were right. He shouldn't act in his rage. His first priority was Alec "Okay. But what should I do now? He just called... what should I say to him?" 

"I know its not going to be easy but act normal. Tell him you're ready to act in his movie. In the meantime let Alec heal" said Paul and Magnus let out a frustrated sigh "I hate that he'll be right infront of me but still I can't kick the ass out of him"

ONE WEEK LATER

Inorder to avoid unnecessary media attention and to keep Alec safe, it was decided he would be shifted to one of Magnus's farmhouse with his family and to lay low until Alec was healed. Rumours and gossips spread like fire but soon died down on the fourth day since they couldn't find any new story on Alec or Magnus

Alec was slowly healing while Magnus agreed to work with Sebastian. He behaved like everything was normal between them even though not being able to do anything against the man who hurt them, was killing him inside

FARMHOUSE

"You're recovering quite well Alec. The swelling on your face is almost gone and tomorrow I'll remove your stitches" the doctor removed the stethoscope placing it around his neck. Maryse smiled sitting next to her son "Thank you for coming Doctor"

"Sometimes it still hurts to breathe" Alec pointed at his chest and the doctor nodded "That's because your ribs took most of the damage. It might take another week to heal. Take it easy on them"

"Don't worry we'll take good care of him" Maryse adjusted the covers around Alec. When the doctor left and Alec turned his head catching her hand "Mom" 

"Yeah baby. Do you need something? You must be hungry. I'll prepare..." Maryse tried to get up but Alec shook his head "Mom I don't need anything. I just... I.." 

"What is it son?" 

Alec pushed himself up on the bed wincing when it hurt his ribs and took his mother's hand in his "Thank you Mom" 

Maryse looked confused "For what Alec?" 

Alec gave a small smile "For everything...for believing in me...for supporting me and Magnus...for taking care of me...for being my Mom" 

Maryse smiled back, eyes shinning with tears

"I grew up having all these nighmares about my past life....you've always been there for me...always comforted me and given me so much love but now.." Alec felt a lone tear fall from his eyes "...now all I'm doing is causing you trouble and putting your life in danger and..." 

Maryse frowned "Hold it right there Alec and listen to me loud and clear. You're my son. I'll always be there for you baby. This life and many more to come. I just regret the fact that I wasn't your mother in your past life. I love you Alec, no amount of danger or threats is going to change that" 

 

"Mom's right Alec"

Alec turned to see Jace walk in with Izzy. He was soon surrounded by his family which warmed his heart. He felt safe in the small huddle. Izzy sat down next to her brother "We're family. No matter how big the problem is, we'll face it together" 

"I love you guys so much" said Alec 

"We love you too big brother" replied Jace "Get well soon so that we can make Sebastian pay for hurting you" 

Alec tensed fearing about the consequences of facing Sebastain again.

NEXT DAY

Alec was resting in his room when he heard voices. He slowly got up from the bed and walked out to over hear a conversation going on between Magnus and his family

"If you want I can ask my Boss for a favour" said Jace "He has got some higher contacts in law. It might come handy against Sebastain" 

Alec frowned

"My friend's father is a great lawyer. He too can help us" Izzy suggested

Alec bit his lips hard

Magnus hummed "Maybe I should...." 

"NO!" Alec raised his voice enough to draw attention as he glared at Magnus "You're not going to do anything" 

"What?"

Maryse shared a worried look with Jace and Izzy who were equally confused. Jace went to support Alec when he stumbled a little. Alec looked into Magnus's eyes "You or anyone in this room will not say or plan anything against Sebastian" 

"What?"

"Alec how can you say that after what he's done to you" said Izzy

"I don't care" 

Jace frowned "Don't care? That man killed you in your past life....he almost killed you not a week back and you just don't care?" 

Alec remained silent

"Alec you have to fight for justice. That man deserves to be punished!" Jace clenched his fists. He just couldn't understand why Alec was backing out now

Alec shook his head as tears surfaced in his eyes "No... I'm begging you guys. Don't go after him" 

"Alec what's wrong...."

Magnus held his hand out to Jace "Can I talk to Alexander alone?" 

"But Magnus..." 

"Please?" Magnus requested and Maryse nodded "C'mon kids. Give them some time alone" she gave a quick hug to Alec and walked out with Jace and Izzy. Magnus walked towards Alec "Magnus I..."

"Sshhh...Come with me Alexander" Magnus took his hand and guided him back on bed. He sat down next to Alec gently taking him in his arms and pulling the covers up to their waist. Alec was a little surprised and shy at first but then he saw Magnus's eyes held nothing but love for him and he felt safe. The space between their bodies was almost inexistent and Alec could feel the warmth radiating from Magnus as he rested his head on his chest 

Magnus slowly ran a hand between Alec's shoulder blades and other went to interwined their fingers "Are you comfortable? I'm not hurting you right?" Alec smiled. This was the first time he was so close to Magnus, first time ever he got to touch Magnus and first time they were all alone. A small blush crept on his face which he so badly wanted to hide. Alec pressed himself further on Magnus's chest and mumbled "I'm good" 

Magnus smiled "Forget everything for few minutes Alexander. Just remember us. I know you've been through a lot but let's take a moment for us. Only you and me" 

Alec sighed wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist "This feels so good. I don't want to...." his voice grew heavy "I can't loose you Magnus....not again"

Magnus held his finger on Alec's lips "You're not going to loose me Alexander" he titled Alec's chin up gazing into his eyes and leaned in a little until their noses brush against each other, lips almost touching and whispered softly "I love you" before closing those last torturous inches between them

Alec felt the whole world fall away from him. The kuss was slow and soft comforting in ways words would never be. Magnus's hand rested below his ear, thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. In return Alec ran his fingers down Magnus's spine pulling him impossibly close until he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest. A moan escaped at the back of his throat when Magnus pushed his tongue between his teeth exploring his mouth. Oh, he could so stay like this forever but lack of air resulted a stinking pain in his ribs and he reluctantly pulled back. Alec panted looking into Magnus's eyes and whispered back "I love you" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait on this fic but here's the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I love you" Alec whispered back and Magnus's heart swelled with happiness. He cupped Alec's face running a thumb on his jaw "I'm so happy we got a chance to confess our feelings. Having you in my life makes me feel like everything is possible in this world" 

Alec's heart clenched at Magnus's words knowing exactly where they were heading. He broke away from his touch and slowly sat upright so he could face him "Magnus no" 

"Alexander hear me out" 

Alec shook his head "No! You listen to me Magnus. You.. died because of me in past life... My family's life is in danger because of me... I almost lost you again in this life...I can't go through all that pain again... If anything happens to them or...you..no, I can't bare to loose you" 

Magnus took Alec's hand "Your family is safe and you won't loose me" 

"How can you be so sure! You saw what Sebastain is capable of. He is very dangerous. Magnus I'm serious.. we can live a peaceful life together. We don't need to go after him" 

Magnus frowned "And let him roam around free after what he did to us?" 

"I don't care" 

"But I do!" Magnus raised his voice but regretted when he saw Alec flinch, removing his hand "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you" Alec swallowed hard trying to stop the tears from flowing "It's okay"

Magnus's heart broke on seeing tears in Alec's eyes and sniffed holding back his own tears "Do you trust me?" 

Alec stared at Magnus before answering "With my life" Magnus smiled "God has given us second chance Alexander. We are born to love with all the necessary courage to walk the path to it, no matter the roughness, no matter the hardship" 

Salty drops fell from Alec's eyes

"The power of love bestows responsibilities. It gives us strength to fight...fight against whoever stands in our way

"Okay Lets do as you say. We live our life and forget about Sebastain but will you be happy here?" Magnus pointed at Alec's heart "There will always be a part of you that will scream for justice, keep reminding you that Sebastain is roaming around free. And who knows he won't come back for us. Ask yourself Alexander, do you want to live a life under constant fear"

Alec shook his head as beads of water started falling down one after another. Magnus wiped his tears with his thumb "Don't cry darling. It's time for making Sebastain cry. What do you say? Are you with me?"

Alec remained silent

"Alexander are you with me?" Magnus asked softly

"You promise you'll be safe and won't die again?" Alec asked in a small voice and Magnus chuckled lightly "I promise I won't die again and also keep you safe"

Alec nodded even though a part of him was still scared to face Sebastain but then he looked into Magnus's eyes and gained strength. Magnus was right. It was time the man paid for the crimes he committed. He had Magnus and his family's support. Nothing will go wrong this time. 

OTHER SIDE

Sebastian sat on a rocking chair with a glass of wine in hand and mind swirling with deep thoughts. It had been two weeks since he ordered an attack on the boy and was glad that he dissapered without a trace. The director was surprised when Magnus, even though was surrounded rumours with Alec, agreed to sign his film. Maybe he was money oriented just like him. But why does it look like something is wrong with the situation. His experience told him Magnus was hiding something. Sebastain tightened the hold on the glass. He should be on alert and keep an eye on Magnus. There was no way he was going to let anyone destroy his career. 

TWO DAYS LATER

"Okay how are we going to do this?" asked Paul looking at the people around the room "We've to think twice before we take any action against Sebastian" 

Magnus and Alec sat together holding each other's hand. Maryse and Jace along with Izzy took the couch. Now that Alec's health was improving, they decided to form a plan that will put Sebastain behind the bars

"Alec you said in your past life Sebastain use to do illegal works. What if we could prove them in the court" suggested Jace

Alec thought about Jace's point "I can tell you all his account numbers and where all he invested illegally but I think Sebastain must have closed all his illegal activities and then left New York" 

Magnus nodded "I agree. He's a smart man. He surely must have destroyed all the evidence" 

"How about his life outside New York. We all know his greed for money. What if he's still doing illegal works. If we can somehow get hold of his phone, we can hack into his private accounts and get all the proof we need" said Izzy

"That's a good idea" Jace pulled out his cell "My best friend Simon is a awesome hacker. He will help us" 

Alec nodded but weren't they forgetting the main part "How will we prove that... that he was the one who killed us" Magnus squeezed his hand in comforting manner "Alexander's right. That's the tough part" 

"Are you sure there was no one else other than you two that night?" asked Maryse and Alec shook his head "I was all alone until Magnus showed up... and few of his men" 

"Maybe we could find one of those men and force him to confess" said Paul and Maryse raised her eyebrows "You do realise it's been twenty one years. I highly doubt anyone would be alive" 

"Mom don't forget Sebastian is still alive" Jace pointed out. Izzy shook her head "It's not going to work. We don't even know who were those guys...I mean nobody has seen them" 

"Alexander do you remember any of their faces? We can draw sketches and search them" Magnus asked softly and Alec responded with a shake of his head "Not really...everything was blur after Sebastain poisoned me in the make up room" 

Silence filled on the room

Magnus's eyes suddenly widened as he realised very important point "Alexander! We don't need to do any of these things" 

"What do you mean?" 

"We very well might have proof...a video proof of what Sebastain did that night" said Magnus jumping from the chair, adrenaline rushing through his veins "Oh my God...why didn't I think of this before" 

Alec too got up from the chair "What proof are you talking about Magnus?" Everyone in the room surrounded the pair eagerly wanting to know what Magnus had in mind

"Back then, do you remember a new technology was launched. CCTV cameras? It use to be very expensive and only few five star hotels and restaurants were able to afford them" 

Alec nodded "Yeah I do remember. Sebastain said he was going to buy one of those for our...I mean for his house" 

"Magnus what are you trying to say? What's that anything got to do with that night?" asked Paul

"That night it was Alec's big event and it was held in one of the seven star hotel which means..." 

Jace's eyes widened "...which means they must have installed CCTV cameras all over the place" he ran a hand on his hair "Oh my God...you're right! We finally have solid proof against Sebastain!" 

Everybody went quite for seconds before clapping their hands in happiness. Magnus looked at Alec who lunged at him and hugged him tightly "Thank you" Magnus held Alec close to himself smiling broadly "Welcome darling" 

"Wait wait" interrupted Paul "How are we going to access twenty one year old footage?" 

Izzy smiled "It's quite easy actually. All these videos are safely kept in the police record room. No matter how old the video is, we'll be able to get access on them. My friend's Dad will help us" 

When Alec pulled away from Magnus, his mother came forward and gave him a hug "It's going to be all over soon baby. I'm so proud of you both" she then hugged Magnus "Thank you for everything Magnus" 

Magnus smiled "Thank you for the support Mrs Wayland. Couldn't have done it without you and Dad" 

"What about us?" pouted Izzy

Magnus chuckled "Ofcourse Izzy dear. You and Jace are also important part of our lives" he looked at Alec who smiled at him. Everything was finally going to be alright

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnus forced a smile at Sebastain who was giving instructions how he wanted to direct next scene. Since they had to find twenty year old footage, it was taking time and so he had to continue to play his role. It was late evening and only one more scene was yet to be shot. He couldn't wait to get over with it soon so that he could go back to Alec 

"In this scene you rescue your lover from a fire and..." 

Magnus frowned holding his finger "Excuse me..did you say fire?" 

Sebastian nodded "Yes. Is there a problem?" he noticed how pale Magnus's face looked "Are you alright?" 

Magnus shook his head "Didn't my assistant tell you, I've pyrophobia...I'm afraid of fire" 

"Oh. I'm sorry Magnus. I didn't know. I'll change the scene okay. You relax" 

Magnus nodded still feeling uncomfortable "Excuse me for few minutes" he got up and rushed towards the make-up room. He quickly turned on the cold water tap and washed his face couple of times trying to get his racing heart under control. He usually didn't freaked out on mention of fire but hearing it from Sebastian... just brought back memories of that night. He shuddered taking long and deep breaths "It's okay... I'm okay... It was in the past... it's all over now" 

Magnus's phone rang and he jumped a little. He saw it was Alec and smiled "I so needed to hear your voice Alexander" 

"Why? Are you okay?" asked Alec

"I'm fine. It's nothing...umm..usual shooting stuff" replied Magnus not wanting Alec to worry unnecessary

"Make sure you're alone Magnus. Don't want Sebastain to hear our conversation" 

"I'm in my make-up room. No one's here beside myself" said Magnus 

"Oh okay. Is he bothering you?" 

"Nah..but I'm tired of pretending. I hate to see Sebastain's face everyday and can't even kick his ass" 

"That's why I called you Magnus. They found it Magnus!" Alec almost yelled with happiness "They found the tape" 

Magnus smiled, eyes shinning "What? That's a great news Alexander. This is definitely the best news. When the police sees this video, nothing is going to stop Sebastain from going to jail. I can't tell you how happy I...."

"Hello? Magnus. Are you there? Magnus?" 

"Hello Alec" a voice reached Alec's ears which made his heart drop to his stomach 

"It's me....Sebastain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Let me first thank all of you wonderful readers for reading this story. Writing on reincarnation is not easy... believe me I know it. But the comments and kudos I've received from all you guys made it possible for me to finally complete this fic. 
> 
> There are many commenters who have stuck with me from the begining of this story and I really wish I could hug each and every one of you awesome guys. A heartfelt THANKS :-)))
> 
> On with the next, last and looooooong chapter (seriously it's really long so please be patient to read it) 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Sebastain's eyes followed Magnus's retreating back and he rolled the script in hand. He leaned back and crossed his legs narrowing his brows. He had seen few people in his life who suffered from different phobias but the reaction he got out of Magnus was....different. The actor seemed to be terrified as if he was reliving some kind of dreadful experience. The director straightened himself up when suddenly a thought crossed his mind

The boy who claimed to be Alec from past must have talked to Magnus. What if Magnus believed in him and now was pretending to act normal. What if the boy's disappearance is all fake and they were actually plotting against him. He had to confirm his doubt. Sebastain threw the script away and walked towards the make-up room. He slowly pushed the door open and saw Magnus was talking to someone

"I so needed to hear your voice Alexander" 

Sebastian scowled deeply. Alexander? Magnus was talking to Alec? He leaned in closely to hear rest of the conversation

"I'm tired of pretending. I hate to see Sebastain's face everyday and can't even kick his ass" 

Sebastian clenched his jaw. So his intuitions weren't lying. It was all an act. Magnus had never gotten rid of Alec. He wondered what they were planning against him

"....the police sees this video, nothing is going to stop Sebastain from going to jail" 

Sebastain's eyes widened. What video was Magnus talking about that will send him to jail. He quickly called his assistant and cancelled rest of the shooting asking everyone to leave. Next he called his men informing them to bring all the necessary items

Sebastian shut the cell and pushed the door open. Magnus's back was facing him so he didn't notice him enter. The director roughly snatched the cell from Magnus's hand and backhanded the actor

Magnus was not ready for this sudden attack. The hard slap made him lose his balance and he fell on the floor. The actor gasped in shock when he saw Sebastian hovering over him with venom filled eyes

Sebastian placed the cell near his ears "Hello Alec... It's me Sebastain"

Alec clutched his stomach as fear seeped into his body "Wha..Where is Magnus? What did you do to him!?" he yelled trying to fight an oncoming panic

Sebastian laughed which made Alec's stomach churn "I haven't done anything to Magnus....yet. But if you want to see him alive, bring me all the evidence you both were talking about" 

Magnus's eyes widened and he yelled out "Alexander don't listen to him!" he was about to get up when Sebastain pulled a gun on him "Stay where you are Magnus or else I won't hesitate to pull the trigger" 

"NO!" shouted Alec in fear "Don't hurt him! Magnus!" 

Magnus glared "Do whatever you like but Alexander will never give you the evidence. You killed us that night! You deserve to be punished!" 

Sebastian frowned in confusion "What the hell are you talking about? You weren't there... how do you even about that night? " 

"Yes I was! You faught with Alexander telling him all the lies..he was going to expose you next morning so you decided to poison him... and then called your men who burned the hall down...what you didn't know was that Alec still had his phone with him and he called me for help...I came but it was too late...we never made it out alive.. You killed us!" 

Sebastian was shocked to the core. Magnus knew all the details word to word. But how? The only person who knew was Alec and he had killed him that night. Then how....Sebastain's heart started racing in his chest. This only meant this new Alec is telling the truth. He isn't some random person who wore Alec's face but was the same actor who's life he took. 

"Please don't hurt him" Alec's voice brought Sebastain back to real world and he narrowed his eyes "I won't repeat again. Bring me the evidence or else Magnus dies" 

"Okay okay...I'll do whatever you say... just please don't hurt him" Alec pleaded and the line went off. He wrapped an arm around his stomach trying to hold himself together but wobbled on his feet and broke the vase on the side table. He knew this was going to happen. Why didn't Magnus listen to him? What if Sebastain hurts Magnus or kills him? A shudder ran through his body. He couldn't let anything happen to Magnus. Not again. He looked at the evidence, Jace had forwarded to him and rushed out of the house 

OTHER SIDE

Sebastain's men held Magnus by his arms behind his back who struggled to get free "You won't get away with this Sebastain. Let me go!" 

"Do I have to remind you this isn't one of your movies in which hero wins at the end. This is my life and in my life I always win" Sebastain gave a sadistic grin and looked at one of his men "Do it" 

Magnus saw with wide eyes how the man came forward with a can of petrol and started pouring right in the middle of the make-up room "What are you doing?" he asked trying hard not to show his fear

Sebastian smiled "What's the hurry? Let's wait for our dear...what is it that you call him...oh yeah... Alexander" 

Magnus was really worried for Alec and hoped he wouldn't come

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alec was immediately seized by two men when he stepped in the empty studio. He was roughly dragged inside and towards the make-up room. Worry heightened in his chest when he entered the room and saw Magnus forcibly held by two men "Magnus!" he tried to go near him but Sebastain held his hand out stopping him "Hold it!" 

"Alexander! I told you not to come" Magnus said in pain filled voice. Alec's eyes shone with tears "I couldn't let you get hurt because of me...not again" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Enough with the melodrama" he grabbed Alec's arm, digging his nails and grinned on seeing the boy flinch "Before we start our pleasant conversation, I need to confirm it's really you Alec" 

"What do you mean?" asked Alec

"Tell me something that only Alec knows.. something intimate" 

"No!" 

"Do you need some motivation?" Sebastian looked at his men who drove a hard punch on Magnus's stomach

"Stop!" Alec screamed when Magnus gasped doubling over in pain "I'll tell you"

Sebastian waited for Alec to continue who shared a look with Magnus gulping down the heavy lump "There's ...there's a mole on your left hip and other at the back of your right calf" he closed his eyes in shame, remembering all the times he spend with the man in bed

Sebastain pulled his hand back as if it burnt, eyes going wide "Oh my Jesus....you're him...it's actually you" 

Alec opened his eyes, glaring at the man "Yes it's me you asshole!" he lunched at the director only to be stopped by his men "Let me go! I'm going to kill you!" 

Sebastian responded with a backhand to Alec's face breaking the skin on his lower lip

"No! Alexander!" yelled Magnus "Don't hurt him!" 

Sebastian pulled Alec up by his collar and hissed "What proof you have against me? Show me!" 

Alec panted "Let...let Magnus go" 

"Alexander don't do this!" 

Sebastian again backhanded Alec "Tell me!" Alec shook his head "Let him go" he repeated and got another punch to his stomach "Remember you forced me into this"

Sebastian snapped his fingers and Alec's eyes widened with fear when he saw a guy lit a fire right in the middle of the room where he had spilled petrol before, separating him from Magnus. It wasn't a big fire but to a person who suffered from pyrophobia, it was more than enough to scared the wits out of him. He tilted his head sideways to see if Magnus was okay and his heart broke at the scene

Magnus thought his heart was going to explode. He wanted to run far away from the fire but felt his feets were nailed to the floor. His body started to tremble and eyes watered. When a flame grew a big higher he yelped and thrashed to get free "No!" 

"Let him go. He's no threat now" Sebastain smriked and saw Magnus scramble away from the fire until his back hit the wall behind. He shook violently wrapping his arms around himself and clenching his eyes shut "Make it stop!" he gritted through his teeth 

"Magnus!" Alec wanted to help Magnus but he couldn't get himself free "Please Sebastain...stop it! He has pyrophobia" 

"Give me the evidence!" Sebastain yelled "Stop wasting my time. I'll set him on fire if I've to"

"No Please!" tears dripped down Alec's eyes "I'll give you the tape. Please don't hurt Magnus" the men loosened their grip and Alec handed his phone to Sebastain "It's a recording of the night...there were cameras in my room" 

The first thing Sebastain did was to make sure there were no cameras in the room they were in now. Feeling relieved he pocketed the phone and smiled "Thank you Alec" 

"I gave you what you wanted now put off the fire" said Alec. Sebastain's eyes hardened with rage "You still think I'll let you two live?" 

"What?" 

"Tie him" Sebastain said to his men who grabbed Alec and quickly tied his arms behind his back and forced him to sit on a chair, securing his legs with a rope. Alec thrashed to get free "You bastard! You lied again!" 

Sebastian laughed "How many lives will it take for you to understand my true nature? Now let's re live that night" 

Alec's eyes widened "What do you mean?"

"Everybody out!" Sebastian ordered his men and roughly grabbed Alec's jaw "No matter how many times you reborn Alec, you'll never be able to destroy me. I won that night and I'll win again tonight" with that Sebastian smashed the butt of the gun over his head knocking him out in seconds. He gave a hard push to the chair which fell on his side and then set the whole make-up room on fire "Goodbye Alec. Meet you in next life maybe?"

Magnus snapped his eyes open at Sebastian's words and the first thing he saw were huge yellow-orange flames. He felt suffocated. He thought he was being smoothered down by a huge pillow, rendering him helpless, unable to think, unable to breathe. Sweat rolled down his face as he gasped for air. The fire devoured the kerosene in a flash of scorching flame and soon began to burn all the things surrounding him "Ale...Alexander!" he yelled but it was getting difficult to see as the black smoke clouded his vision. He coughed, eyes burning and watering "Alexander!" 

Magnus coughed again and somehow managed to get up on his knees. He crawled on his knees and again paused as the flames grew heavier. The actor shut his eyes, fear seizing his heart. He took a deep breath and coughed some more. More tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't do this. His fear was taking control over him. Magnus dropped down on the floor again and that's when he saw Alec's face

Magnus froze for few seconds, all fear forgotten when he saw Alec lying unconscious on the floor with a trail of blood dripping down his forehead and Sebastian hovering over him with a sadistic grin "No" he could feel the history was repeating itself. Alec was hurt and the room was on fire. If he didn't overcome his fear, they were going to die..again

Magnus felt a new wave of adrenalin rush through his body. He got up again and ignored the burning flames around him and pushed himself to a undignified crawl. He gasped and coughed as smoke invaded his lungs but he didn't stop. He couldn't. Not until he saved Alec

Sebastian was unaware that Magnus had now nearly reached to him. His back was faced to the actor so he didn't see Magnus pick up a fallen can of air freshener and get up on his feet

Magnus caught Sebastain's arm, turned him around and sprayed the freshener into his eyes. The director yelled in pain and went down on his knees covering his both eyes with his palms and gun falling out of his hand. Magnus jumped on him and rained down punches on him "Not again! You won't hurt us again! You'll loose this time!"

Sebastian blindly faught back and was able to block few of Magnus's punches. They rolled on the floor, each trying to get an upper hand on the other. During their fight, Magnus found the fallen gun and quickly clasped it in his hands. With one swift movement he slammed the gun on Sebastian's head, knocking him out effectively. He fell on his back feeling utterly exhausted. He waited for few seconds to catch his breath before turning his attention to Alec

The small trip towards Alec was terrifying for Magnus. He could feel the heat around him, burning bitterly on his skin. His whole body was drenched with sweat and throat felt so dry that he could barely swallow his own saliva. He sighed in relief when his fingers finally met Alec's shoulder "Alexa.. Alexander!" he shook him with force "Wake up"

When Alec didn't respond, Magnus tapped on his cheeks a little harder "Wake up!" 

Alec gasped, breaking into violent coughs and wheezed out short breaths. His vision blurred with black smoke and felt like his skin was on fire 

"Alexander..." 

Alec turned his head and eyes widened when he saw Magnus next to him "Magnus! What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving without you" Magnus started untying his ropes

Alec saw the place was almost surrounded by fire and fear spiked in his chest "We both won't be able to make it... please save yourself" 

"I said I'm not leaving you" Magnus said firmly, still working on the ropes

Alec coughed, feeling light headed. He didn't know how much smoke he had consumed but it was really getting difficult to concentrate "Please ..Mags" 

Magnus didn't reply and tugged hard on the ropes. He sighed in relief when finally the knots loosened "I got it! C'mon let's hurry" 

The second Alec was on his feet, he swayed feeling dark spots dance infront and his eyes. His head throbbed where Sebastian had hit him. Before he could warn Magnus, his legs gave out but Magnus caught him in his arms "Hang on Alexander" he pulled Alec's arm around his shoulder and wrapped the other on his waist "I got.. you"

Alec could barely breathe through the black smoke. It was literally blinding him and he faught to take air to his lungs. Magnus wasn't doing any better. His face was smudged in black, eyes watered and could feel his chest was on fire. He dragged his foot pulling Alec along with him.

Magnus reached at the door and gave a hard kick but to his disappointment, it didn't budge open. He tried again and got same results "Dammit!" to his horror Alec slipped out of his hold and fell on the floor, eyes rolling at the back of his head 

"Alexander!" Magnus cupped Alec's pale face "Wake up! C'mon don't give up on me" he cried openly. There was fire everywhere and now he knew this was their end. He took lungful of air but still felt suffocated. There was no way out. Sebastian won again. His eyes began to droop without his consent and he laid his head on Alec's chest "I'm s..so sorry. I couldn't save you" he coughed weakly "I'm ...sor.. Alexander. I love you" 

All the strength and hope left Magnus's body and he closed his eyes surrendering to his fate. The only thought came into his mind was to meet Alec again in next life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was filled with silence other than the constant beeping sound that reached Magnus's ears. He wanted the annoying sound to stop but felt too drained of energy to even open his eyes. There was something attached to his nose irritating him to no limits. He mustered up some strength to raise his hand to remove whatever was on his face when a calloused hand gently caught his wrist "Let it be son. It's helping you breath" 

Magnus cracked his eyes open and blinked rapidly. He saw his father was standing next to him with a small smile and that's when everything came back to him like a tidal wave "Alexander!" he gasped out, bolting upright

Paul held a comforting hand on Magnus's shoulder pushing him back down "Take it easy Magnus. You're still hurt" 

Magnus grabbed his father's arm "Dad...where is Alexander? Is he alright? Please tell me where is he?" 

"He's right here Magnus" came a female voice and Magnus turned his head to see Maryse, Jace and Izzy standing beside another bed

A bed on which Alec laid with his eyes close and an oxygen mask on his face. Magnus looked at Maryse "Is he alright?" 

"You both had inhaled lot of smoke and suffered first degree burns. You were out for almost twelve hours. Alec also has a concussion but he'll recover Magnus. You both are going to be fine" Maryse smiled holding Alec's hand 

Relief flooded in Magnus's body and he fell back on bed with a sigh "What happened? How did you find us?" 

Jace walked towards Magnus's bed and explained "When we came back from station, Alec was gone. We tried to call him but it went to his voice mail. We callled you and got the same response. Plus there was a broken vase in the house so we knew something was wrong. We tracked down where Magnus was shooting and reached here to see... " he gulped down the heavy lump "...the whole place was on fire. It was our gut instinct telling us that you both were trapped in there so we immediately called fire fighters and they pulled the three of you out" 

"Three?" 

"Sebastian" spat Izzy with disgust "He's still alive though I wished he was dead" 

Paul saw Magnus tense a little "Don't worry son. He's being treated here but the cops are keeping an close eye on him. As soon as he's cleared out, they will arrest him"

Magnus nodded looking back at Alec "When will he wake up?" 

"Soon Magnus. Why don't you rest...." Paul saw Magnus's eyes drooped close even before he could finish his sentence. He ran a hand on his forehead "Everything is going to be alright" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How long is it going to be until your beauty sleep is over?" 

Magnus heard a voice.. not just a voice... Alec's voice and snapped his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Alec's smiling face and he couldn't have felt happier in his life before "Alexander" 

"Hi Magnus"

"Are you alright?" Magnus was half way up but Alec pushed him back down "Take it easy Magnus. I'm fine" 

Magnus shook his head "I feel fine now. Let me atleast sit up" Alec nodded and helped him up "Where are others?" 

"I asked them to leave... well kinda ordered" Alec smiled sheepishly and sat down next to Magnus "They were all exhausted. I told them to come back later" 

"You made the right decision" 

They locked eyes with each other for several minutes. Both knew they could have lost each other. Alec stared at Magnus making sure it wasn't a dream. Magnus too extended his hand to touch Alec. He needed to feel him, to see if his mind wasn't playing a cruel game on him. He slowly leaned forward to join their foreheads "We made it Alexander" 

Alec closed his eyes, letting a single drop of tear roll down his face "You saved me... you didn't leave" 

"I never left you in past life and I've no plans in leaving you in this life too" replied Magnus in heavy voice

The kiss that followed will be remembered by both of them for years to come. Their lips were locked in passionate kiss, one that they both hoped would never end. The two were risking suffocation just for the feeling of having their lips aganist each other. This made them feel alive. Both cried into the kiss pouring all the love and affection they could muster. Finally they were safe and alive.

Alec broke away and sighed deeply "I can't believe it's finally over" Magnus raised his both hands and titled Alec's face up "It's over" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus pecked his lips and spoke softly "Let's live again" 

"Let's live again" Alec repeated with a smile. 

 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo how was it? Continue? Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
